RWBY: G
by TimeLordSPARTAN
Summary: (I'm bad at summaries, but the story is much better) Garrett is a scythe-wielder with a difference - his mind is split in three to control his powerful aura. Join him as he becomes the fifth member of a team for the first time in the history of Beacon. Join him as he changes the fate of the entire world.
1. Grey Trailer And Main Title

The grey-clad boy walked into the ancient ruin. His cloak swirled around him in a nonexistent breeze, occasionally shifting to reveal the steel box hanging on his shoulders. His face was obscured by the shadow of his hood, and only his blue eyes were visible. He wore a grey leather jacket with a black lining and white detailing over a white shirt. Over this was a black leather band running from his left shoulder to his right hip, where it connected with his waistband. Belted in place on the band were seven canisters, four of which contained a red powder while the remainder held one of yellow, green, or pale blue powders. He checked these canisters absentmindedly every few minutes. He also wore grey trousers with more pockets than strictly possible, along with grey work boots to round off the outfit.

**Cue music: Blow Me Away (Breaking Benjamin)**

His eyes darted from side to side as the shadows filled with red eyes. He slowly reached behind himself, grasping a handle on the steel pack he wore.

**Music time: 00:17**

The Grimm leaped from the shadows with a collective roar, and the boy responded by pulling the pack from his back and unfolding its scythe form, driving the ultra-sharp blade into the stone as if it were butter.

**Music time: 00:27**

_Scene change (pause music for this paragraph): A dark grey room, with straight lined detailing on the back wall. On the left is a boy who looks to be the same height as the boy from the previous scene, however he wears pure white clothing. His perfectly styled hair is the same shade of white as his clothing, and his skin is only a single shade darker. His eyes have no irises - or if they do, they are the same shade of white as the sclera. He is operating a synthesiser and soundboard. The middle of the three is the only female. She looks to be the polar opposite of the first. She wears a black catsuit and boots as her only apparel. Her chin-length black hair is the epitome of messiness, looking as if she'd just got out of bed. Her eyes are black - iris, sclera and pupil - which leads them to be very disconcerting. Her skin is a single shade lighter than black, and thus allowing one to see her eyebrows, which are thin and angled downward, as if she is angry at something. Black smoke swirls around her. She is operating the drums. Finally, the boy in grey from the previous scene, hood down to reveal his slightly-tanned complexion, blue eyes and hair that seems halfway between the other two's styles, operates the electric guita. All three also have microphones._

_(_**Black**_ White _Grey - combos simply combine both_)_

**Resume music**

"They fall in line

one at a time

ready to play,"

**"I can't see them anyway."**

"No time to lose

we've got to move

steady your helm"

**"I am losing sight again"**

_Scene change: back to the ruin_

"Fire your guns,"

The boy leaped over the beowolf as it lunged toward him.

"It's time to run,"

He landed safely and turned to face the main force of Grimm.

"Blow me away."

**"I will stay, in the mess I made."**

"After the fall,"

The assorted Grimm began to charge in unison.

"We'll shake it off,"

The boy gripped his scythe, changing it into its minigun form.

"Show me the way.

Only the strongest will survive!"

The boy fired the gun, mowing down the Grimm like a lawnmower mows grass.

"**Lead me to heaven when we die!**

I am a shadow on the wall!

**I'll be the one to save us all!**"

_Scene change: the metal room._

**"There's nothing left**

**so save your breath**

**Lying in wait.**

**Caught inside this tidal wave."**

**"Your cover's blown**

**nowhere to go**

**Holding your fate."**

"Loaded I will walk alone"

_Scene change: the ruin_

**"Fire your guns"**

The boy switched back to scythe mode, extending a second blade from the bottom of the weapon straight into an Ursa's head.

**"It's time to run"**

He proceeded to spin the scythe, killing many Grimm with each revolution.

**"Blow me away"**

**"I will stay, in the mess I made"**

**"After the fall**

**We'll shake it off**

**show me the way."**

"Only the strongest will survive!"

The boy slammed his fist onto the ground, causing a swirling portal to appear.

**"Lead me to heaven when we die!"**

The female drummer from the metal room emerged from the portal as Grey began to run to where he heard terrified whimpers coming from.

"I am a shadow on the wall!"

Black pummelled everything in reach, teleporting between targets as necessary.

**"I'll be the one to save us all!"**

With a flash of light, the White boy from the metal room appeared next to a terrified lupine faunus, inadvertently causing her to scream and back away.

_"You wanted it back"_

"DON'T! MAKE! ME! MAD!"

Grey leaped into the faunus's hiding spot, storing his weapon and grabbing the child, who squirmed and bit, trying to get free.

Black teleported into the air above the horde, all of the black smoke concentrated on her raised right fist.

**"Don't make me mad!" **(drawn out; ends at 02:34, after the below section)

Black's fist impacted the ground just as White created a spherical shield over himself, Grey, and the child.

**"Blow me away!" **(Drawn out; ends at 02:43, after the section below)

From the epicentre of her fist erupted a massive shockwave, expanding at an ever faster velocity and destroying everything but the ground and the space within White's shield.

_Scene change: metal room_

the three of them played the instrumental section.

_Scene change: aerial view of circular mile of nothing but dirt, save for one small patch of perfectly circular paving._

**Music time: 02:53**

"Only the strongest will survive!"

Grey stood, releasing the faunus child who had passed out in fear.

**"Lead me to heaven when we die!"**

He aimed his scythe into the sky.

"I am a shadow on the wall!"

Grey fired the six barrels of his scythe, launching a set of green flares into the sky.

**"I'll be the one to save us all!"**

Responding to the signal, a bullhead descended from the sky to hover before them.

**"Save us all!"**

Black and White vanished as Grey gently placed the child on a seat and strapped her in before knocking on the door to the cockpit thrice and doing the same for himself.

**End music**

_Scene change: City of Vale, Schnee company branch rooftop._

The bullhead landed in front of an anxious male lupine Faunus. As the door opened, he took half a step forward, followed by a mad rush toward Grey as he stepped down from the airship with the girl in his arms.

"Thank you so much, Garrett! I've been so worried about my little girl! Is she alright? Did those monsters touch her?"

"The Grimm didn't, but people... Well, let's just list her condition as 'highly traumatised'."

The lupine father took his ten-year-old daughter from her saviour, crying quietly as he stroked her cheek.

"How can I ever repay you?" The lupine Faunus asked. Garrett, who had backed to the edge of the rooftop, responded with three words.

"Spread the word." With that, he backflipped off of the building, plummetting ten stories as he deployed the landing pack form of his weapon. He landed softly next to his black Bumblebee motorcycle, which he mounted, putting on a white helmet, and rode off into the city on.

**Cue music: Yogscast Outro music**

_The camera pans upward slowly._

**Music time: 00:08**

_Title fades in: "TimeLordSPARTAN presents"_

_Fades out at 00:13_

_camera continues panning. Upper stories of buildings are the only thing visible that is not the sky._

**Music time: 00:19**

_Title fades in: "A fanfiction"_

_Fades out at 00:24_

_Camera pans until it is vertical, showing nothing but blue sky._

**Music time: 00:40**

_Title fades in: "RWBY"_

**Music time: 00:41**

_Title changes to "RWBY: G"_

**Music time: 00:50**

_Background fades to black_


	2. Garrett Grey

Text

"Speech"

_Lux speaking mentally_

_"Lux speaking externally"_

**"Tenebris speaking with her reverb voice"**

~Mindscape scene~

::Computer voice::

* * *

><p>The grey-clad boy walked slowly down the darkened street, his face obscured by the shadow of his pointed hood. His cloak billowed around him in a wind which only he could seemingly feel, revealing the gunmetal-grey backpack attached to his back. As he walked, a shop caught his eye - the only one still open on the street. A single glance at the sign told him everything he needed to know. <span>From Dust Till Dawn<span>, the sign read. A dust shop. He glanced in the window, seeing the group of men dressed in black, with red sunglasses and swords. Clearly, there was a robbery in progress. He was about to walk in when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Are you... Robbing me?"

"Yes!" the thug was quite clearly frustrated with the owner of the voice.

"Ohhh..." The next minute, the thug had been thrown across the room and a red blur had shattered the window at the front of the store, halting side-on to the thugs with her scythe/sniper rifle, Crescent Rose, resting on her shoulder. The boy simply couldn't resist calling out to his friend and only classmate.

"Hey, Ruby!" He exclaimed as he drew Reaper, his own, much more bulky scythe, and stood back-to-back with her. "Need a hand?"

"Garrett!" She squealed. "I haven't seen you in ages!" The scythe wielders spun their weapons around their heads and drove the blades into the asphalt in perfect unison, a clear challenge to the twenty-odd men. At their boss's urging, they all swarmed the two scythe wielders. Garret blocked a sword and spun Reaper, thumbing a control. Another blade sprang from the other end of the scythe. He continued to block as he thumbed two more controls, compressing the scythe's shaft and rotating the blades ninety degrees. He twisted the handle and it split in two. He now had two very sharp swords, which he proceeded to obliterate the ten thugs Ruby had yet to reach. The scythe wielders searched for the leader, who was climbing a fire escape to the roof of a building. Garrett grinned, returning Reaper to scythe form, then to storage form and proceeding to climb the wall faster than his quarry climbed a ladder. When he reached the top, the leader was already standing in a bullhead. He said something and raised his cane, firing something very dangerous at Garrett and Ruby. Then the blonde stepped in, appearing out of nowhere and throwing the bullhead occupants off by casting a series of glyphs. Ruby tried to help with Crescent Rose, and Garrett pulled out the big gun. No really, he turned Reaper into a six-barreled, 300 round per minute instrument of death with three different ammunition types: High-Velocity Armor-Piercing (HVAP), High-Explosive (Hi-Ex), and Incendiary. For this scenario, he turned the dial to setting two, and the minigun spun up, proclaiming in a computerized voice:

::Hi-Ex::

A feral grin appeared on Garrett's face as he squeezed the trigger.

"Yippee ki-yay, motherf-" the remainder of the sentence he was about to speak was drowned out by the continuous firing of the massive weapon. Small explosions popped up everywhere around the bullhead, almost destroying the engines before the pilot managed to get out of range. Feeling slightly let down, Garrett pulled a lever, transforming Reaper into its standard scythe mode then folding it into its sheathed mode in half a second. He knew Reaper's guided missile launcher mode was too destructive for an urban area.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby exclaimed. Garrett sighed - Ruby only ever spoke in that tone of voice when the subject was weapons or Hunters and Huntresses - her two obsessions. He braced himself, gripping his right hand, desperately hoping the girl wouldn't ask the question he knew she was going to ask...

"Can I get your autograph?" His right hand burst free of his left - or rather, he let it go - and met his face in a perfectly executed facepalm.

* * *

><p>"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." she noticed Ruby's smile as she sat up straighter. "And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrated with her riding crop, hitting the table near Ruby's hand. Ruby jerked her hand back, her eyes wide.<p>

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." She stepped aside to reveal a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He also wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. In his left hand was a mug of coffee, and in his right was a plate piled high with chocolate chip cookies.

"Ruby Rose," he began. "You..." he leaned over the table. "...have silver eyes."

_Wow, _said Lux from his portion of Garrett's mind. _How observant._

Privately, Garrett agreed. The man, whom he had identified as professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, turned to face him.

"And Garrett Grey. I must say, your presence at the scene was... Odd to say the least."

_"Not at all, he had run out of dust canisters after target practice. That shop happened to be the nearest dust shop." _Lux created a glowing white avatar floating above Garrett's right shoulder. The avatar resembled Garrett, with a few key differences. Where Garrett's hair was untidy to the point of scruffiness, Lux's was styled with the fringe to the right and not a single strand out of place. Garrett was sitting with his arms hanging by his chair and a pronounced slouch in his posture. Lux sat on Garrett's shoulder with his back ramrod straight and his hands folded on his lap. A pair of swords, each with a blade suspiciously similar to Reaper's, hung sheathed at his hips. Most importantly, he glowed with a soft white light which extended for about an inch past the edge of his body. Ruby gasped - she had never seen Garrett's semblance before.

_"Greetings, sir. My name is Lux. I am the alpha consciousness of the lighter half of Garrett's semblance. I speak for all that is good in his soul, from compassion to loyalty and from friendship to love. __My duties are usually limited to providing useful information and moral support to Garrett. However, if needs be I am able to exist in my own corporeal form outside of Garrett's body, allowing the utilisation of my four physical abilities: regeneration, flight, speed and shielding."_

"I see. Anyway, back to my purpose for my presence. Where exactly did you learn this?" He indicated the woman's scroll, which was currently showing a replay of the fight on the ground.

"Signal Academy," Garrett answered. Ozpin glanced at him before responding.

"They taught you how to use two of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Privately, Garrett was beaming. Reaper was his pride and joy - a thirteen-mode scythe capable of using the same dust canister to fire four different types of dust round, and containing two nigh-indestructible razor-sharp blades capable of felling an ancient oak in a single swipe. He had designed it, built it, and fine-tuned it into the lethal instrument of death it was today over the course of half a year, and he was still adding capabilities whenever he got the time.

"One teacher in particular," Ruby answered for him.

"I see," Ozpin mused. He placed the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. Hesitantly, she ate one. When Ozpin did not react, she proceeded to shovel the rest into her mouth.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Mmmh! Thas ma unkul!" Lux shook his head disappointedly as Ruby swallowed and wiped her mouth sheepishly. "Sorry. That's my uncle, Qrow! I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like hoooowah! Witchaaa!" She proceeded to make various karate style poses and sounds. Garrett proceeded to reintroduce his face to his palm while Lux held out his hands, creating a circular disc from the same substance that made up his body before slamming his head into it thrice and dissipating it. Ozpin chuckled softly.  
>"So I see. So what is an adorable young girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?"<p>

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggled before continuing. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Garret groaned internally. Could she not just act her age? She was fifteen, for dust's sake!

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin smiled.

"Hello."

"Pleased to meet you," Ruby replied.

"So, you want to go to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything," Ruby sighed. Ozpin glanced at the female Huntress, who rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well, okay." Garrett was confused now. Was Ozpin actually...  
>"And what of you, Garrett?" Garrett looked straight at him.<p>

"You want to advance two fifteen-year-olds by two years based on their prowess in a single ten-to-one fight?" Ozpin nodded.

"Your skills are above those necessary for entrance into Beacon already. I see no need to force the two of you to wait another two years."

Garrett looked to Lux.  
><em>"I see the reasoning behind his decision," <em>The glowing white apparition stated. Garrett shrugged. Garrett shrugged as Lux disappeared.

"I'll accept your offer, professor."

* * *

><p>The black and grey motorcycle pulled up outside a small mechanic's shop. <span>Grease and Gears<span> was Garrett's home. He had built Reaper there, had customised his motorcycle there, and continued to upgrade and modify his already over-the-top thirteen-form scythe within those four walls. Tonight, however, he simply pushed the bike inside, locked up and went to bed.

~_"Tenebris, I cannot allow you to simply roam free in Garrett's mind!"_ Lux and Tenebris were arguing again. Tenebris, Lux's sister and the darker half of Garrett's nature, wanted to be free instead of trapped in a cage of Lux's energy. Lux wanted her to stay where she was.

"Lux! Calm down! I can see Tenebris's point of view here! A mind needs balance, and locking away my hatred for the Grimm will just weaken me when we eventually fight them! Bottling up emotions is bad, and even more so when said emotions are sentient! So please, just let her out. I need to be whole, not a half-man."

_"...I see. Well, if you insist, I will release her."_

The cage melted away, allowing Tenebris to stretch herself again. Her dark purple catsuit perfectly matched her skin tone, making the only way to tell she was wearing anything the inspection of her neckline and feet, as the suit had a stiff collar and sturdy, knee-high boots. A pair of lupine ears grew from the crown of her head, and her sharp nails resembled a wolf's claws.**  
><strong>

**"Finally. Why did you even get my dear brother to imprison me in the first place?" **She asked.

"I didn't, he did it himself, and can you please not reverberate your voice like that? It creeps me out."

"Fine," she muttered.

"Thank you. Now, ground rules: no taking over my body. No manifesting outside without being called. No general bitchiness. And NO REVERB VOICE!" Tenebris sighed at the last rule.

"Fine, whatever. I'm not a bitch on principle, either, but brother dear has had me confined so much that I could barely twitch a finger, so I think I'm justifiably pissed off with him. I can't manifest without permission anyway, and total takeover will never happen. I never want to be in a guy's body."

Garrett nodded.

"Lux, I'm gonna need a wakeup call in the morning, and would you mind explaining to my boss the whole Beacon thing? Term does start tomorrow, so I'm gonna need to move it in the morning."

_"Of course. See you in the morning, Garrett."~_

* * *

><p>"Garrett! Up and at 'em! You've got to catch the shuttle to beacon, and it leaves in ten minutes!" Garrett fell out of bed, swearing profusely.<p>

"Lux!" Lux appeared in his human-size form, picking up Reaper and throwing it to Garrett. Garrett thanked him and Lux explained that he had already informed Gears - Garrett's boss - of the new arrangement. Garrett tore down the stairs, fastening his cloak with a pair of gold G-shaped clips as he did. Lux pressed the door opener as Garrett leaped onto his bike and started it up. He raced out of the garage, roaring down the road on full throttle as his light side closed the garage and dissipated. He rocketed through Vale, weaving between cars and defying gravity by driving up the sides of buildings to avoid traffic. He locked his motorcycle to a stand at the dock and pocketed the key before sprinting down the dock and just making it into the airship before the door closed. He placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Garrett heard a familiar voice exclaim. He looked over to see Ruby being crushed in a very enthusiastic hug from a blonde-haired girl. Wait wait wait, back it up a little. Ruby Rose... Was Yang Xiao Long's sister? Lux gave a mental shrug as Garrett realised this.

_Logic._

"Please, stop..." Ruby managed to gasp out.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she released her sister.

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"Well, your knees are pretty normal, Ruby, but you gave up on being a normal girl when you chose "Huntress" as your future vocation," Garrett told her as he walked over, catching his breath at last. He pretended to have only just noticed Yang.

"Yang? Yang Xiao Long? You're going to Beacon as well? What a coincidence!" Yang and Ruby both stared at Garrett, confused.

"Garrett? I haven't seen you in ages!" Yang exclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Ruby asked. Garrett chuckled.

"I've fixed her motorbike about five times to date! She keeps blowing holes in the fuel lines!"

"Hey! I like to go fast! Plus, I haven't busted a fuel line in months!" Garrett chuckled at the blonde's response. He'd installed an extra-strong fuel line last time it had happened.

"Anyway, it's a surprise to me that the two of you know each other! And sisters? How does that work?"

"It's complicated. Same father, my mother's missing and Ruby's is... Well... Not around anymore."

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The three turned to see a hologram of the female Huntress from the night before.

"Who's that?" Yang asked the others.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the woman continued as if she had heard the question.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With that, the hologram disappeared. Lux and Tenebris manifested their six-inch-tall small avatars rested upon Garrett's shoulders as they all looked out the large windows.

"Who'd have thought we'd be going to Beacon two years early, huh?" Tenebris asked. Lux remained silent - most likely committing the entire scene to memory so he could paint it later or something, so Garrett answered instead.

"I don't think anyone would have thought it. It still hasn't really sunk in for me really. What about you , Bris?"

"Did you just... Give me a nickname?" Tenebris asked, astonished.

"Yeah, but if you'd rather I called you Tenebris all the time, I can do that too..."

"No, no, I kind of like it. Bris. Nice ring to it, don't you think?" Garrett simply nodded.

"Wait, when did you get two tiny shoulder people?" Yang asked.

"Part of my semblance. This is Lux," he indicated Lux, who had torn his gaze from the view to make eye contact with Yang, "and Tenebris, although apparently she'd rather just be called Bris. They're basically the light and dark sides of my mind, and I can send them out to do stuff. Lux is great at support - he can heal, shield, and even fly - while Bris is... Aggressive to say the least. Honestly, I can't trust her in a fight unless there's Grimm involved. Otherwise, she could go nuts on anyone." Yang nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer for now.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Not when you're being passive. When you start fighting, you just don't stop 'till you pass out from aura exhaustion." Bris shrugged, though her face betrayed the fact that she understood and agreed.

They heard a gagging noise from nearby as a blonde-haired boy with various articles of armor on his body sprinted past, desperately trying to find a receptacle for the puke dripping from his mouth.

"I guess the view ain't for everyone, huh?" Bris commented.

"Ew! Yang, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby screamed. Garrett backed away swiftly as Yang began to hop on one foot, shaking the puke off.

"Gross gross gross gross gross gross gross gross!"

"G-get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Lux finally spoke for the first time since the airship left the port.

_"Well, it was a good moment while it lasted, right?"_ Garrett nodded in agreement.


	3. The Shining Beacon

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang exclaimed as the three of them descended the boarding ramp from the airship.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tried to run over, but Yang grabbed her hood and yanked her back. "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so _cool_! Garrett, you know what I mean, right?" Garrett shrugged.

"None of the weapons I can see hold a candle to Reaper. A scythe with a minigun form, rocket launcher form, dual-bladed scythe form, spear form, dual-bladed sword staff form, dual-bladed sword form, dual sword form and jetpack form is way more impressive than some puny little fire sword! Plus, my sword staff is collapsible, yet I don't see you swooning over that!"

"Anyway, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby took Crescent Rose off of her back and transformed it into its scythe form.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang yanked her sister's hood over her head playfully. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pushed her hood back down. "But... why would I need friends if I have you and Garrett?"

"Well..." Suddenly, Yang's friends appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her, dragging her down the road. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye."

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." She fell over backward into a trolley full of white suitcases.

"What are you doing?!" the owner of the trolley screamed

Ruby began to get up. "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

The girl was dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wore a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero was red and the sleeves turned blue as they got closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displayed the Schnee Crest, which bore a resemblance to a snowflake.

She wore an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wore white, heeled wedge boots that went to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which was a small tiara that resembled icicles. She had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye.

And she looked very familliar.

"Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" She snatched the case that Ruby had picked up. "This is _Dust_ - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" She took a vial of burn dust from the case and snapped it shut. "**Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She shook the vial at Ruby with each syllable.

"I... I know..." Ruby began to cough from the red powder in the air around her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!"

Ruby responded by sneezing, energising the unstable dust and accidentally causing an explosion of the exact same intensity as a single hi-ex round from Garrett's minigun. The vial that the white-clad girl had been holding flew over the courtyard and landed at the feet of a girl clad almost entirely in black. Garrett watched as the girl looked up from her book to watch the scene.

She was a young girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby and the girl in white. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearanc.

She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on the crown of her head, which seemed like an odd accessory until it twitched in a manner similar to Tenebris's ears.

She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that resembled belladonna flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it was partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

The now soot-coated girl in white was furious to say the least.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby tried to apologise.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." Black had entered the conversation. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"I knew I recognised you!" Garrett exclaimed suddenly. "We met a few years back. I was that big investor with the strange request, remember?"

Weiss gasped. "Garrett Grey! I never would have recognised you! How have you been?"

"Much better off now that I get five per cent of all the dust the Schnee Dust Company mines from the less... Controversial mines."

"The Schnee company is infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Black spoke again.

"It used to be way worse. It's surprising what three million lien can change.

"Where did you get three million lien, anyway?" Weiss asked. Garrett simply shrugged.

"Royalties from the Bumblebee motorcycle sales."

"Royalties? Don't tell me you-"

"Designed, developed and prototyped the most dust-efficient high-performance motorcycle on the market?" Garrett finished for her. "Yes. Yes I did."

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said in a pleading tone.

"Please forgive Ruby. She's quite overwhelmed. We were advanced two years yesterday, you see, and-"

"This girl is your friend? Oh, I am sorry, Ruby. I've just had a rough day."

"Don't worry about it. I did kinda blow up just now."

As Weiss walked off, leaving her bags to some underlings, Vomit Boy walked up.

Hey... I'm Jaune," he introduced himself.

"Ruby."

"Garret. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

><p>They were walking down a road by a river as Jaune protested the name Ruby had labelled him with.<p>

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby laughed. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"And Jaune puking was definitely a voluntary thing," Garrett chipped in sarcastically.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggled. "So... we got these things!" Ruby and Garrett drew their scythes in unison.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?"

Ruby grinned, chambering a round. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?"

"Oh! I, uh..." he drew a sword. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby looked about ready to fangirl over the plain sword.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He raised his arm, and the scabbard expanded into a kite shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield.

Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracted off his arm, expanded, and retracted again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does..."

Ruby giggled again. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it. Then again, Garrett's is just plain insane, even to me."

"Wait - you _made_ that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Anyway, you mentioned Garrett's was insane even to you..." he trailed off as Garrett started to show off. He switched Reaper into dual-blade scythe form, then into dual-bladed staff-sword form, then spear form, then dual-bladed sword form, then double sword form, before returning to dual-blade scythe form and switching to dual scythe form, then minigun form (Letting Jaune hear Reaper proclaim the three ammo types), then rocket launcher and finally jet pack form. He grinned as he pulled out the two super-accurate Uzis with laser pointers that were attached via flexible metal tubes to the pack. Jaune just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

"Careful there, Arc, or you might catch some flies."

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby had finally realised that none of them knew where the hell they were going.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Garrett introduced his face to his palm for the third time in two days as Jaune continued speaking. "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughed. "That's a 'no'."

* * *

><p>The three of them had finally found the auditorium, having checked most of the buildings in the school. As they walked in, Yang shouted over to them, waving.<p>

"Ruby! Garrett! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony." With that, Ruby hurried over to Yang. Garrett remained for a few seconds longer, just enough to hear Jaune's reaction.

"Hey, wait!" he sighed. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He walked off to reveal a very familiar redhead.

She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It was most likely a piece of leather or metal armor as it appeared to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seemed to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which could have also been heavy stitching. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a rather unique "shield and spear" symbol. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hung from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

Unlike the rest of the girls at Beacon, She wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Her boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reached up to mid-calf.

Garrett waved to her, recognising the famous Pyrrha Nikos. She waved back uncertainly as he turned to follow Ruby

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked as Garrett approached.

"You mean since you _ditched_me and I _exploded_?"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"Newp," Garrett interjected. "She sneezed, and now there's a crater outside the school."

"I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...? I tripped over some rich girl's luggage, then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, and then I **exploded**, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really _bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Garrett cringed internally. Weiss Schnee was right next to Ruby."

"Ah! You!" Weiss exclaimed delightedly.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby jumped into her sister's arms."

"You know, you're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Yang, allow me to introduce Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and queen of hyperbole." Garrett grinned as he introduced the heiress.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..."

"It was an accident." She got down as Weiss pulled a pamphlet from a pocket. Garrett recognised it - Dust for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." She stopped to breathe - she had delivered the entire statement in a single breath.

"Uuhhh...?

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely?"

"Talk to me again when you're not going to explode." She handed the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

"No, I'm rather certain Garrett here managed to mediate the dispute. I do hope we can be friends in the future, Ruby."

"Wow, really?!"

Weiss nodded.

Yang leaned over to Garrett.

"You really defused that situation, didn't you?" Garrett chuckled.

"Well done," he replied. "A truly Yangtastic pun."

They turned to face the stage, where Ozpin and Goodwitch were readying the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief," Ozpin began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Goodwitch stepped forward as Ozpin walked off.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off," Yang commented. Ruby agreed.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Garrett shrugged.

"Lux." In a flash of white light, Lux appeared sitting on Garrett's shoulder. Weiss gasped.

"Yes?"

"You're the one with the best people skills, what did you think?"

"He was repeating a speech he has said so many times he does not have to try to remember it. He was thinking about other matters as he repeated his speech. If I had to hazard a guess, he uses the same speech every year. He was most likely contemplating the initiation tomorrow based on my current knowledge."

Jaune sidled up to Weiss. "I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Surprisingly, Garrett, Lux and Weiss all facepalmed at the same time.

* * *

><p>In the ballroom, everyone had changed into their pyjamas. Ruby wore a black singlet with a pair of white-and-pink flannel trousers and a black sleeping mask on her forehead. She was writing a letter to her friend at Signal when Yang crashed onto the bedding next to her, wearing an orange singlet and a pair of black shorts.<p>

"It's like a big slumber party!" She exclaimed. Ruby kept writing as she replied.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know **I** do!" She purred as she watched some boys who were not wearing shirts... Then she saw Jaune's and groaned, turning back to Ruby.

"What's that?" she asked, indicating the letter.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so **cuuuute**!" Ruby responded with a high-velocity pillow to the face, knocking Yang over.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase! Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Garrett sat on his bedding, calming his thoughts so that he could sleep.

"Garrett," Tenebris called, appearing in her six-inch form with a puff of black smoke.

"What," he asked, irritated.

"Go talk to the Faunus girl."

"Who?"

Tenebris pointed at Black, who was wearing a black yukata edged with white. Black lit a candle and began to read a book. Garrett glared at his darker side, before standing up and walking over to her.

"Why do you hide?" Garrett asked. Her bow twitched as she looked up from the book.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously. Tenebris appeared on Garrett's shoulder. He moved closer and began to speak more softly.

"I know a Faunus when I see one, since my dark side is one. You don't have to answer the question, by the way. Save it for when you trust me, if you trust me." He glanced at Ruby and Yang as the latter pushed the former toward the Faunus.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Hel-looooo!" sang Yang, "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Black asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." She trailed of, smiling in an embarrassed way. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay," Black replied, turning back to her book.

"So... What's your name?" Yang prompted. Black sighed exasperatedly.

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks!" Blake was now quite clearly frustrated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" The three of them stood there, ignoring the subtle hint. "That I will continue to read." Now the hint was less subtle. "As soon as you leave!" As subtle as a flying brick.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang stated, turning to leave.

"What's it about?" The change in tack surprised Blake.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Garrett chuckled.

"Lux had fun writing that one!" he exclaimed. "Lux, get out here! You've got a fan!"

Lux appeared in a flash of white light.

"Hello, Blake, was it?" The girl's amber eyes widened. She turned to the back of the front cover of the book, where an image of the author sat. She held up the book, comparing the image with Lux. It was identical.

"Perhaps I should explain. I am half of Garrett's Semblance. I represent the lighter half of his soul. As a being of pure Aura, I can project it into others to shield or heal them. My personal semblance pauses time for a short period. I wrote that book when Garrett was struggling to control my sister, Tenebris, who is my exact opposite. It certainly seemed fitting at the time."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang interrupted.

"I love books," Ruby confided. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed softly. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Her smile faded. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better!" Ruby replied.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby, lifting her off the floor.

"Cut it out!" The hug quickly devolved into a rather violent fight.

Blake chuckled lightly. "Well, Ruby, Yang, Garrett, Lux, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss had arrived.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby urged.

Garrett tapped his scroll, which instead of opening like a normal scroll projected a holographic sphere with various flat square icons and displays orbiting it. He touched a holographic clock and the displays and icons vanished, leaving a digital time function orbiting the sphere.

"She's right, it's late. We should go to sleep." he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" He pressed a button on the scroll, deactivating the display. Weiss, Yang and Ruby simply shrugged while Blake picked up her candle and blew it out.


	4. The First Step

The boy slowly opened his eyes to the sight of a girl filling his vision.

"Wake up, lazy bud!"

She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seemed to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, could be found on the back. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sported a pink skirt that started at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

She also seemed to wear some sort of armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by the waist.

The boy sat up, groaning.

He had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing appeared to be influenced by Eastern culture.

He wore a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar.

This color scheme seemed to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

**"**It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang. Lie Ren sighed again as he began to get ready for the coming day. He began to brush his teeth as Nora continued to talk.

**"**I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?"

Shortly after, Ren was displaying an incredible amount of patience as he rolled up his sleeping bag - with Nora still talking.

"We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together"... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

They were in the middle of eating their breakfast, and Nora had a pancake hanging from her mouth as she was still talking.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She swallowed the remainder of the pancake whole."Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

Ren was loading and checking his green smgs, StormFlower, as Nora continued talking. She had completely ignored Magnhild, her hammer/grenade launcher.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasped. "A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

**"**Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

Ren hid his guns up his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

**"**That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren closed his locker, smiling. "Come on Nora, let's go."

**"**Not "together-together"..." She giggled.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as Ren and Nora passed them. Garrett grunted, checking his supply of dust canisters.

**"**Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang replied.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She sighed happily, stroking Crescent Rose.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby growled in frustration. "You sound like Dad! Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" She shoved Crescent Rose onto her back angrily.

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

Yang began stroking her hair. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'!"

"Yang, the teams have four people each. I.e. there's going to be at least one person on Ruby's team who isn't you or me. Therefore, that's a start."

Jaune suddenly walked in between the brawler and the scythe-wielders. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss began, clearly sucking up to the redhead.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!"

From Weiss's expression, Garrett could easily imagine thunderclouds forming behind her as she monologued mentally:

"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Garrett stopped fiddling with Reaper just long enough to facepalm.

"You again?" Weiss clearly did not like Jaune.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed Pyrrha aside and posed slightly. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Garrett sniggered. Friend or not, Jaune was pathetic.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually," Pyrrha began, getting Jaune's attention. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss pushed the two apart. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Garrett winced. Weiss had to be getting very irritated.

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, waving."Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it."

Weiss scoffed. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

Now Weiss was clearly annoyed. She waved her arms about in frustration. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped. "That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Garrett brought up an image of the cereal in question on his holo-scroll. Sure enough, Pyrrha's smiling face was on it.

Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Garrett grinned, thinking Jaune should be asking more often now that he knew.

"I guess not... Sorry..." He hung his head.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha told him.

"D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Jaune turned just in time for Pyrrah's weapon, Milo, to hit him in spear form sending him across the room and into locker 636.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called over to him.

::Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.::

Weiss passed Jaune as he hung from the wall of locker 636 on her way out. Pyrrha followed her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!"

"Likewise..." Jayne groaned as he slumped against the locker.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked as she, Ruby and Garrett walked over.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" he accepted Ruby's offered hand and used her to lift himself back up.

""Snow Angel" probably wasn't the best start."

"Come on, Jaune, let's go."

Ruby lead Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

* * *

><p>Several students stood on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.<p>

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin proclaimed."Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin continued. Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Wait, what the hell? Are you mentally deficient?" Garrett exclaimed.

Ozpin ignored him. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughed nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone struck a pose on their tile. Nora crouched low, Ren wielded his weapons, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readied her body, and Jaune was still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activated down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

Garrett laughed.

"I knew Reaper's jet pack form had a use! Was I right or was I right?" His grey metal backpack opened out as two long, thin wings extended from the sides. From the bottom of the pack grew a large rocket thruster, big enough to fit one's head inside, and a set of thermally insulated platelegs to protect him from the exhaust.

missed this and more students being thrown. "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"."

Jaune still didn't see an excited Nora and Ren getting launched. "Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winked at her younger sister, put on a pair of aviators, and flew off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joined her. Garrett fired up the thruster an instant before he was launched as well.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

He asked that part just when he finally had to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply took a sip of his drink.

* * *

><p>A black bird was flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gave a final shriek and Ruby crashed through it in a burst of feathers as she plummeted downward.<p>

"Birdie, no!"

Ruby fired off a few high-recoil rounds (designed and built by Garrett) from Crescent Rose to slow herself down, then turned the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace. She glanced upward to see a trail of black smoke heading overhead, with a winged form at its tip.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summoned a white snowflake circle under herself and leaed off of it to the forest below as a winged form hurtled past her, fire erupting behind it like a comet's tail.

Ren descended and spun in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

"Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!"

Yang, soaring right over the treetops, was using her gauntlets and their fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashed through the leaves of a tree and leaped off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" she exclaimed as Garrett passed overhead, still maintaining his jet pack' high-intensity burn.

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashed through several trees and rolled on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continued to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transformed her weapon again to its spear form, took a moment to evaluate her throw, and rocketed the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" was heard.

Pyrrha waved. "I'm sorry!" She called.

She waited for a moment until she heard Jaune call back.

"Thank you!"

Garrett chuckled as he passed them. Suddenly, Reaper sputtered. Thinking fast, he brought himself into an almost-vertical climb, squeezing as much thrust out of the dust canister as he could. Finally, the canister emptied. He remained stationary for a second as he pulled a lever on Reaper, ejecting the canister from the rear panel.

::Fire in the hole:: said Reaper's computerised voice.

Then he began to fall.

He grabbed Reaper off of his back, knowing full well that Pyrrha was watching at the very least, and pulled another canister from the leather ammunition bandolier that crossed his body. He accelerated downward as he loaded the canister into its cavity and closed the panel before flipping another lever and returning Reaper to his back. Immediately, the wings split in two, creatin an X shape. He reoriented himself to the vertical, falling feet-first.

"Feet first into hell," He muttered as he ignited the jet pack again. This time, stabilising thrusters also ignited to help him land on his feet. He hit the ground, transforming Reaper back into storage mode, and set off in the direction of the ruins.

A loud explosion and the ground shaking heralded the spent canister's impact with the forest floor.

* * *

><p>"Intriguing," Ozpin mused. He had seen Garrett's weapon in six forms already, but the jet pack was completely unique. All of the weapon's other forms he had seen before. But no-one had ever thought of a jet pack. And the speed with which Garrett reloaded the canister indicated that he had spent a large amount of time practicing. Then there was the canister itself. So far, Garrett had only reloaded his weapon once, and that was the aerial reload he had just performed. Yet analysis of the weapon indicated no space for any other form of ammunition. Garrett had somehow managed to make one canister of dust function as a magazine for three types of dust round as well as a fuel tank for his jet pack.<p>

"We're sure he designed and built this himself?" Ozpin asked.

"He made a video diary every night and constantly shot footage of the pieces being made by him. Cross-referencing proves that those parts were those used in his weapon," Goodwitch replied.

"Intriguing."

* * *

><p>Garrett had been walking for ten minutes when he heard it. A low yet very audible growl, accompanied by very heavy footsteps. He turned to face the creature...<p>

And really wished he'd just ran.

Firstly, the creature was huge. It stood easily four times his height on all fours, and Garrett would wager if it stood on its hind legs it'd be at least another four on top of that. Its feet were large enough to stand on him and cover his pancaked body entirely, and its mouth was large enough to swallow him in one bite. Its rear legs were half the length of its front ones, giving its body an angle. It roared as it saw him, its red eyes full of hatred beneath its bonelike mask. Lux appeared on Garrett's shoulder.

"Surely we can resolve this situation peacefully?" He suggested, addressing the immense Grimm before them. It responded by stomping its feet and releasing a deafening roar right into Garrett's face. Garrett turned to look at Lux, his face now damp with the creature's spit.

"I think that's a no."


	5. The Emerald Forest

In the misty underbrush of the Emerald Forest, Yang Xiao Long was walking and looking around.

"Helloooooooo?" She called, trying to find the others. She missed the shadow passing behind her. "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" She raised her arms in frustration. "I'm getting bored here!" She turned as the bushes rustled behind her. "Is someone there?" The rustling continued as Yang came over and peeked inside. "Ruby, is that you?"

A low, inhuman growl could be heard as Yang's head rose up and she stared at the creature.

"Nope!"

Yang quickly rolled to the side as an Ursa charged out of the green. She got up and activated Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa ran out behind her. She leaped over it, and its companion ran at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charged at each other, and Yang managed to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growled at her. "You could just say "no."" One of the Ursai stood on its hind legs and swiped at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks. She responded by laughing.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

Before she could complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair fell in front of her face and landed on the forest floor. In that one moment. The grimm's fate was sealed.

"You..." She closed her violet eyes, then opened them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screamed. "You monsters!"

An inferno surrounded Yang for a moment, and she rocketed forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster ran over, but stopped short at Yang's gaze while a tree fell to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!"

The Ursa reared up and prepared to strike... right when a whirling noise was heard and the monster made a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blak with Gambol Shroud in the beast's back.

Yang panted in exhaustion while Blake recalled the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side. Yang, now purple-eyed again, spoke to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him."

* * *

><p>Garrett faced down the massive Grimm. He drew Reaper in its scythe form as the monstrosity charged. It slammed its right foot into the space he had occupied mere moments before, as he leaped to the right. He attempted to stab it with Reaper, but the razor-sharp blade deflected off its scaly hide in a shower of sparks. It attempted to bite him, but he fired all six of the minigun barrels arranged radially around the bladed end of the scythe at once, launching himself backward and leaving it to attempt to chow down on empty air.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc were making their way through the bushes. Jaune heard a noise far away and turned his head.<p>

"Did you hear that?" he asked nervously. Pyrrha nodded.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They kept moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raised a branch to pass by and accidentally released it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Jaune laughed, lowering his hand to reveal a gash caused by the high-velocity piece of wood. "It's okay. Just a scratch! he got back up when Pyrrha approached him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune waved the question off, avoiding eye contact. "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiled at him and got ready to explain.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh... yeah."

* * *

><p>Garrett skilfully dodged the monstrosity's attacks, parrying its claws with the bulky shaft of his grey scythe.<p>

* * *

><p>Pyrrha walked around Jaune. "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."<p>

"What about monsters?"

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why; it's about knowing. Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. Some of us are so finely balanced they manifest separate identities, each with its own opinions, personality and abilities. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.

* * *

><p>Garrett parried another attack as the creature's tail, unused before now, slammed into his side, throwing him across the clearing and separating him from Reaper. Howling in triumph, the monstrosity stood on its hind legs, crashing down on the helpless fifteen-year-old with the full force of a speeding freight train. as if through a thick fog, he saw a brilliant light as a male voice shouted.<p>

"No!"

* * *

><p>Jaune opened his eyes with a revelation. "It's like a force field!"<p>

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

* * *

><p>Lux stood before Garrett, his arms raised with his palms facing the monstrosity. About half a meter in front of his outstretched hands was a glowing semicircle of white energy, and the monstrosity smashing down repeatedly and futilely on the shield. He looked back at Garrett.<p>

"For once, Garrett, I'm in favour of unleashing my sister. Negotiations have broken down, so we must show it the extent of our might." Garrett nodded as he stood. Then he raised a fist and slammed it into the earth.

"Ten.. e BRIS!"

On the other side of the monstrosity, a swirling spiral of purple energy appeared on the ground. The entire world darkened for an instant as his fist struck the ground, and from the portal arose Tenebris, grinning her feral grin.

"It's time to die, you arrogant fuck!"

* * *

><p>Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and touched the side of his head. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."<p>

"Uhh... Okay."

Pyrrha smiled and closed her own eyes, opening them as her skin glowed and her irises shrank before shutting them again. The two stood there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." She placed a hand on his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stopped glowing red and hunched over in tirednes.

Jaune, still glowing, asked "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha, getting back up, reassured him. "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grinned as she watched the scratch close up and vanish. "You have a lot of it."

Jaune, smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stopped, spoke one word: "Wow..."

* * *

><p>Tenebris crouched, then leaped at the monstrosity, vanishing in a puff of black Auric smoke and reappearing on its head. She struck it over and over again, gaining strength with each impact. The monstrosity responded by roaring and then rolling onto its back in a vain attempt to crush her. She leaped off and continued to pummell and claw at the monstrosity for another five minutes, weakening slightly when it hit her but strengthening more with each impact she caused. Eventually, Tenebris, having built up enough power, teleported above it, reappearing with one fist raised, all of her smoke-like aura gathered at that single point. As the monstrosity stood back up, she began to fall toward its face plate...<p>

Time seemed to slow as the entire world darkened and went silent, seemingly holding its breath and tensing, stretching the single moment before Tenebris's fist connected into what felt like years. Then it all sped up again as her fist touched the Grimm with a sound similar to the one emitted by a nuclear bomb.

No one was ever prepared for Tenebris's ultimate ability, the manifestation of her dark power in its penultimate form. When she performed it, she released all of her Auric energy, as well as the reserves she built up by dealing damage to her opponent, in a single, devastating strike.

As her fist connected, the world went pitch black for a single instant. When the environment lightened again, it revealed a huge shockwave of black and purple energy rushing outward at a seemingly impossible speed. It rushed past Garrett and Lux, not affecting them in the slightest, before continuing on for half a mile in every direction, obliterating trees, Grimm, grass, and anything else in its path before it dissipated, revealing its epicentre. The monstrosity lay on the ground, it's body vaporised but its head still existing. The indestructible bone faceplate was shattered into thousands of pieces, and it's skull was flattened beneath it. Tenebris walked two steps away from it before she collapsed into another purple portal, reappearing asleep on Garrett's shoulder. He gently prodded her shoulder. She groaned and shifted position.

"You can go back now," Garrett told her. "Get some rest." She vanished in a puff of smoke as Lux tossed Reaper, which was back in storage form, back to Garrett. He grinned and shrugged the metal pack onto his back.

"Let's roll. Places to go, Grimm to kill, people to protect, you know what I mean?" Lux simply nodded.

* * *

><p>Everyone heard it. Everyone saw the bubble of dark energy that Tenebris generated. And everyone knew that no Grimm could do something like that. Which left them wondering: who could do something like that?<p>

Professor Ozpin was watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Goodwitch walked up behind him, holding her own tablet.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." She tapped the screen to show Nora hanging upside down from a tree and poking Ren's nose. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." The video changed to Pyrrha and Jaune's trek through the woods.

"Mmmm..." Was Ozpin's response.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." She deactivated the tablet, walking back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She turned back to Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Ozpin was silent. "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it showed the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walked in random directions.

Walking right, Weiss said, "It's definitely this way." She stopped and started walking left. "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way." She stopped in front of Ruby. "Alright, it's official: We passed it."

Ruby stood up, slightly annoyed. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby sighed, frustrated.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss sighed to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction. "Just keep moving!"

Ruby, in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice, responded with "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" she returned to her regular voice. "Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss turned back around to face Ruby. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." With that, Weiss continued to walk away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby muttered.

* * *

><p>From the forest, Yang and Blake stepped out into a clearing that revealed the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.<p>

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

In response, Blake gave Yang an incredulous look and headed down the hill, her partner following. They walked across the floor and observed the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake looked at a black king, confused. "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing," Yang pointed out. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

* * *

><p>Jaune and Pyrrha were standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings were seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.<p>

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

Jaune held a short, burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune sighed. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune tripped on the ground, and the torch flew into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two were cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

Pyrrha, as Jaune got up and grumbled, asked "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?"

"No, it's... warm."

* * *

><p>Back at the temple, Yang approached one of the relics.<p>

"Hmmmm..." She studied the golden knight, then picked it up and showed it to Blake. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked. "Sure." They walked towards each other to the center of the temple floor."

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." They shared a smile.

* * *

><p>Jaune and Pyrrha continued onward through the cave until they saw a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.<p>

"That's the relic!" He slowly reached out to grab it, but it moved away from his swipe. "Hey! Bad... relic!" He tried to get it again, then jumped forward and hung onto it as the object raised him above the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" came Pyrrha's worried voice.

Jaune's catch lowered itself so he was dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

* * *

><p>Jaune's scream was heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turned towards the direction of its source.<p>

"Some girl is in trouble!" she exclaimed. "Blake, did you hear that?"

Blake didn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

><p>At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushed out right before the monster crashed through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hung from the stinger, calling for help and continuing to scream.<p>

"Help!" he sobbed. "Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" He continued to cry and get shaken around. "Do something!"

Pyrrha, wielding Miló in front of the creature, shouted back. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Before she could finish, the Grimm hurled its tail back and launched a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watched in dismay. "... go." She turned back to the scorpion as it continued to snap its claws at her, and she smiled embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

><p>Blake was still staring at something above them, but Yang was focused on the forest.<p>

"Blake, did you hear that?" She turned to her partner. "What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" heralded Ruby falling from the sky.


	6. Players and Pieces

Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose were hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, and not liking it one bit.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted at her partner, raising her voice to be heard over the incredibly loud wind created by the Nevermore's passage through the sky.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back, trying to reassure herself as much as her partner.

"I am so far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just jump?"

"What are you? Insane?!"

She was met with silence; Ruby had already disappeared.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake was still staring skyward and pointing for Yang to look up.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Ruby was falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention with a shout of "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she was about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune came flying through the air and crashed into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang were standing. Ruby was dazed by the rough landing.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" The dizziness passed when she shook her head.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looked up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her. "Hey, Ruby..."

Blake, back on the ground, looking at the tree, asked "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I..."

Before she could continue, several crashing noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa came out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hit it in the back and it crashed to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" she rolled off of the creature's back, then got up and groaned, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken." She dashed onto its neck and observed the carcass as Ren came up behind her.

Ren was panting and leaning on the monster. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and noticed that Nora had run off again, and looked around frantically.

Nora was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic. "Oooohh..." She suddenly grabbed it, and Garrett - who was just arriving as she collected it - could easily imagine an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in a pink background as she danced and sang with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora stopped dancing with the rook on her head, then saluted, dropping the relic into her hand. "Coming, Ren!" She skipped off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"What?" Garrett asked, startling both the brawler and the faunus. "It's fun!"

"I..." Yang began again.

She was interrupted once more as a screech was heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos came onto the scene as the scorpion creature uprooted entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodged its giant claws and kept on running.

"Jaune!" she called.

"Pyrrha!" he exclaimed in reply.

Ruby stood up, looking at the monster below. "Whoa!" She started running off of the branch and landed in a roll.

"Ruby!" Jaune whined from his position in the tree.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed happily as her sister stood up from her landing.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she raised her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" Nora jumped between the two and knocked them off-balance in surprise.

The scorpion Grimm continued to follow Pyrrha as she ran.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked disbelievingly.

Yang was getting angrier until she growled and erupted in a small burst of fire, her eyes flashing red. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counted down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up. Yang looked at Garrett, who was holding a small pocket-sized cuckoo clock. He shrugged and replaced it in one of the pockets in his trousers.

"Umm... Yang?" She tugged on her sister's sleeve and pointed.

Up above, Weiss was revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belonged to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" she called down to her partner.

"I said "jump"!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall," Blake noted.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replied.

"She's falling," Ren pointed out.

Jaune was finally out of the tree, panting until he looked up and grinned at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

Jaune smiled at Weiss. "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss was speechless... and Jaune realized why when they both looked down.

"Oh, God." he commented as they hung on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ended, their weapons flying behind them as they plummeted. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune did a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and served as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she fell into a seated position on his body.

"My hero," she said mockingly, pretending to inspect her nails.

"My back..." Jaune groaned in response.

The Death Stalker was still hunting Pyrrha, but she managed to land on her side at the feet of the others.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed pessimistically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby sounded a battle cry and rushed towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang hollered after her, clearly concerned.

Ruby, still screaming, fired Crescent Rose and charged at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two met, the Grimm swiped Ruby away and she was knocked back.

Ruby got up slowly. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

"Ruby, get the hell out of there!" Garrett shouted.

Ruby turned back to the monster and shot it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now went after her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, running forward.

Ruby rushed towards Yang, but the Nevermore cawed above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that pinned Ruby's leg, causing her to cry out in pain and preventing Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby, struggling with the spearlike feather, replied "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approached, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang cried, reaching out in vain.

A white blur raced past Yang and reached the stinger just as it was about to pierce her sister.

"You are so childish!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby opened her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowered her arms from their futile position over her head as she stared at her savior.

"Weiss...?"

Weiss continued to berate Ruby as she removed Myrtenaster from the ice. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine," Weiss replied. She turned back to the others. "Can anyone here mend a ruined bone?" she asked hopefully, not expecting anyone to step up.

"Leave that to me," said a new voice. In a flash of light, a pure white, glowing figure appeared. Yang, Blake, and Ruby recognized him as Lux. He approached the injured girl as the feathers evaporated due to being separated from the birdlike Grimm for too long. He knelt by Ruby's leg and placed his hands on the wound, not touching it but just hovering over. His hands glowed a brilliant white as his Aura flowed into the injury, reassembling and repairing the ruined tibia and fibula before knitting the muscle together and regrowing the skin. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, then closed her eyes and clasped her hands as she gratefully whispered: "Normal knees..." She got up and thanked Lux, staring at the Death Stalker as it struggled to escape with its tail trapped in the ice.

"It was no issue," Lux replied as he erupted into a pillar of white light which arced through the air and returned to Garrett.

Yang rushed up to Ruby and gave her a hug, which Ruby grunted at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" The two stard at each other for a moment, then looked up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

"Guys?" Jaune, who was back with the group, asked nervously. "That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us," Weiss informed them. They stared at the relics.

"She's right," Ruby affirmed. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." She nodded to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jauned agreed.

Ruby went over and grabbed a gold knight - identical to the one Yang picked out - and Jaune took hold of a gold rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continued to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren exclaimed.

"Right." Ruby waved to the others. "Let's go!" she went forward with everyone following except for Garrett, a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approached her partner.

"What is it?"

Yang, staring proudly at Ruby as she leaped on a boulder and motioned the group onward, replied "Nothing..." She moved on as Blake smiled in realization and left as well.

Glancing down at the strange, hybrid knight/rook that was his artifact, Garrett sprinted after them as the Death Stalker shattered the ice imprisoning it, running up the side of a tree and jumping from limb to limb gracefully.

* * *

><p>From the trees, Garrett watched the group heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore followed them from the air. They spread out when it passed above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perched on a high column and caws.<p>

"Well, that's great!" Yang exclaimed, annoyed.

Jaune looked behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" he shouted as the group emerged from their hiding spots and caused the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered.

Nora obliged, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She was unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren performed a cross-slash with Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss landed next to Nora so she could create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren were now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She stopped running beside Jaune and got out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reached them and tried to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The eight raced over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it used its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, trapping Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fired at the retreating Nevermore while Blake was beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune coming to the edge of the break in the bridge, exclaimed "Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

"Let's do this!" Nora, running up beside him, exclaimed.

Jaune looked down at the misty abyss. "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiled diabolically at him, laughing as she knockd him back, turned her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumped to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune, seeing what she's about to do shouted "Oh, wait...!"

Too late, as she slammed the hammer into the bridge and threw Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming: "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Nora placed one foot on the hammer and fired it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fired it just as the stinger came down to get her, and blasted back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She saw the Nevermore above her and launched her whip so the gun's blade sank into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashed all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

It's tougher than it looks!" Blake informed them.

Yang, readying Ember Celica, replied "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodged or took harmlessly until it crashed through the columns and platform. The girls leaped from one section of falling stone to the next until they reached the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!"

Ruby, watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm, exclaimed "I have a plan! Cover me!" She blasted away as Weiss raised her blade and headed into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker was still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"We gotta move!" Jaune shouted as they all rushed toward it.

The Death Stalker aimed a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflected it with Akoúo and slashed it with her blade. The scorpion recoiled and swiped at her with its other claw, but Jaune was there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha could leap over and attack its face. Ren ran up firing and got on the stinger when it tried to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fired more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurled her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora exclaimed.

Garrett readied Reaper in case help was necessary as Ren hit the side of a stone block hard and fell to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, managed to stand and notice the stinger was hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" he shouted.

"Done!" She raised the shield and hurled it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieved her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!"

"Heads up!" She jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaped as Nora aimed her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiled the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slammed its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bounded over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fired up and away behind them as the monster fell to its doom. Jaune hit the ground on his back, Nora landed on her bottom, Pyrrha managed a crouched pose, and Ren simply walked over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapsed. The other three gdt up and watch as the Nevermore was peppered with firepower.

Garrett leaped out from the tree line, Reaper in its dual-blade scythe form, and jumped onto a stone block near the abyss. Not losing any momentum, he hurled himself onto a ruined pillar about a quarter of the way across and continued to jump from point to point, traversing the gap in a way none of the four by the forest had thought possible.

Yang was still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaped for its open maw and forced the beak wide as she attacked.

Yang, screaming and firing a round with each syllable, shouted "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" she looked behind her and jumped back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovered quickly, and Yang smiled as she spotted Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passed her while the Nevermore started to fly back up, but Weiss hopped over to the ruin it was lifting off of and froze the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group. Garrett tapped her shoulder as the Nevermore broke free.

"You got a canister of Ice Dust?" he asked. Weiss, surprised at the request, handed one to him - the only canister of any kind of dust she had on her - and he ejected the red canister from the minigun in his hands. He slipped the Ice canister into place as he hooked the Burn canister onto his ammo belt. Reaper spun up.

:: Mode 3 activated. Ice Dust detected. Chill out.::

Garrett pulled the trigger, spewing a multitude of Ice rounds at the Nevermore. As each round struck, the creature's tail became more entrapped in the ice.

"Whatever your plan is, do it!"

Blake fired the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tightened it between the columns so Ruby could jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea," Weiss commented over the sound of the minigun firing.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss exclaimed confidently. A second passed.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!"

"I've got about ten seconds of Dust left! Whatever you're going to do, DO IT!"

Ruby looked forward and pumped Crescent Rose as Weiss turned the circle from black to red and released Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracked, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she got closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe caught the Nevermore's neck in its blade and caused them both to fall to the cliff wall. Reaper ran dry add Weiss raised her sword and created a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashed through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, Garrett and an exhausted Weiss watched her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reached the top of the cliff, circled up, fired one last shot, and rent the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She landed beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore fell lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watched in amazement. Garrett ejected the Ice canister.

::Fire in the hole.::

The canister impacted with the decapitated body as it fell, encasing the entire thing in a layer of ice and causing it to shatter into smithereens as it struck the bottom of the abyss.

"Wow..." Jaune breathed. Garrett cocked his head as Lux informed him of something, before leaping off back to the other side of the abyss.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looked down to her friends as they peered up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang stated.

In all the commotion, no-one noticed the monstrosity until Garrett landed on its back, causing it to roar in surprise. Garrett switched Reaper into spear form and plunged it into the one weakness he could find - the slight gap where the monstrosity's faceplate connected with its neck. he pulled the trigger on Reaper, causing the rocket thruster on the back of the spear to fire with an incredible amount of force, driving the spear into the Grimm's brain. Everyone turned to look at him as he ripped the spear from the creature's neck and leaped backward off its head, backflipping because he could. It released one final, agonized roar and fell to the ground, causing it to shake slightly before ceasing movement forever.

"Wow," Yang commented, "way to steal my sister's thunder!"

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." T_he screen of the auditorium showed each of their profiles as the boys were lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continued._ "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by... Cardin Winchester!"

_The audience gave one more wave of ovation, while four students walked up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces filled the screen._

**"**Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)."

_Amid the clapping, Nora laughed and gave Ren a hug._

**"**Led by... Jaune Arc!"

**"**Huh? L-Led by...?"

"Congratulations, young man."

_A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" was knocked over and fell to his butt in front of the laughing audience._

**"**And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He _motioned over the four as they stood before him._ "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose!"

_Weiss looked to her right surprised, where Ruby was obviously in shock as Yang went over to hug her sister._

**"**I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin held up his hands for silence.

"This year, there was also one extra student. He collected the White Rook/White Knight hybrid piece. As he has neither partner nor team, but scored exceptionally well during the initiation - killing two Monstrosities singlehandedly on separate occasions in the same day - he will remain at Beacon. However, he must make a choice. Garrett Grey, please step forward. Teams RWBY and JNPR, do so as well."

Garrett walked up nervously as the two teams followed, glancing at one another nervously.

"You must choose one of these teams to join. As the piece you collected was half knight and half rook, you will still be considered part of the other team as well in class. During tournaments, tests, or for living arrangements, you will only be considered a part of the team you choose today. In all cases, the names of both teams will remain as they are. Take your time, but please choose within the minute."

Garrett looked at JNPR. Jaune was looking at him hopefully, clearly wanting him to choose his team, but Ren seemed neutral. Nora was too busy looking at the auditorium around her to even realize that a decision was being made, and Pyrrha was giving him a very intent look. He could almost hear her screaming at him in her mind: "You know which team you'd rather be with, and it isn't us!"

He turned to RWBY. Both Ruby and Yang were giving him the same look as Jaune, but Ruby's puppy dog eyes were almost irresistible. Weiss looked hopeful, but still slightly more reserved than the sisters. Blake held a similar expression to Weiss, but with a little more intensity to it. he sighed.

"I choose team RWBY."

He was immediately caught up in a bonecrushing hug from both sisters at once while Blake and Weiss grinned.

_Amid the last round of cheers, Ozplin spoke up._ "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

* * *

><p><em>A window provided a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick was getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ended, and Roman angrily slammed the phone down, sighing. He held a cigar to his mouth and put his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a grey mask and black hood came with a trolley. Torchwick held out a collection of Lien, which he placed on the table and the man took.<em>

**"**Open it," Torchwick ordered.

_The masked man did so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picked up a blue gem in his hand and looked at the loot._

**"**We're gonna need more men..."

_The map above the desk showed Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon._


	7. The Badge and the Burden

Blake sat up. She had heard something. She looked over to see three occupied beds... And one empty. she looked around quickly, trying to find her teammate. Then she saw it.

Garrett was crouched on the open windowsill, staring out into the night. Quietly, Blake got out of bed and padded over to him.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he asked as she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it, confused - how had he heard her? She was part cat, and she hadn't even heard herself!

"Don't be so surprised. Lux knows everything that's going on within about twenty-eight yards of me. That includes the presence of a certain kitty-cat." He turned to look at her bow pointedly. "You know, the team would still accept you if they knew. hiding who you are, that's no way to live. I have far worse problems than a pair of feline ears, trust me."

"What kind of problems?" Blake asked. He smiled sadly.

"Not here. This might take awhile to explain, and we might wake the others. Meet me on the roof?"

"Why can't we just both go there together?" He grinned, a proper grin this time.

"Because I don't think you can free-run." with that, he gripped the top of the window and swung himself out. she rushed over to the now empty frame to find that he had seemingly vanished.

"Look up," he said. She did, and found that he was expertly climbing the wall, seemingly sticking to the almost-smooth surface. "See you on the roof," he said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Blake arrived on the roof, breathless, to see Garrett simply sitting on the edge, gazing at the stars.<p>

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" he said. "The stars." She nodded as she sat beside him.

"So what are these problems?" she asked.

"First and foremost, there's Bris."

"Your darker side?" He nodded.

"When she first appeared, I was seven. I had just had an argument with my parents - I don't even remember what it was about - and in that moment, I truly believed I hated them. That was their downfall. Tenebris is composed primarily of hatred - hatred for Grimm, hatred for bullies and, at that time, hatred for my parents. I lost control, released her. And the police found me the next day, crying beneath a wooden beam that had fallen in just such a way as to trap me without touching me. My house, my parents... My little one-year-old baby sister... they were gone. Vaporized at the epicenter of an explosion that matched no kind of Dust they had discovered at that time... or since. Because when Bris lets loose, the explosion it creates destroys everything around her. As I got older, she grew stronger. Only Lux was able to contain her. Every chance I got - about twice a week - I'd travel to Forever Fall and let her loose in a certain area. Trees still won't grow in that mile-wide clearing of baked earth and darkened bones." By this time, Blake was watching him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Even now, she's hard to control. It gets harder when I'm around Grimm, or bullies. That Winchester guy - you know, the leader of CRDL? - he sets her off like a ticking time bomb. His intentions... every time he sees a faunus, he thinks 'oh, look! Another animal to tease.' You know that girl with the rabbit ears? Velvet, I think her name was? She would be his next victim. Not if I can help it. I might have to re-cage Bris, but I'll get Winchester for sure. Faunus are people too. Just because a person has rabbit ears, or a tail, or cat ears even, doesn't mean they are lesser beings. Hell, I wish I was a faunus, just 'cause they get all these cool perks like better vision and hearing and stuff." He sighed. "Bris is my main problem. But there's others too."

"Like what?"

"My Aura. I have three different reserves - Lux's, Bris's and my own - and I can only tapinto mine. The grey Aura. Halfway between. But it's not self-replenishing like everyone else's. I can eat, I can sleep, whatever, and it still won't go up. It's dangerous for me to even fight, but I still do. Mainly because my reserves are so deep they might as well be bottomless, but eventually, I'll run dry. The question is, what happens then?" Blake placed her hand on his.

"I'm sure you'll manage to solve your issue. By the way, you told me Bris's Semblance, and you said something about Lux's being freezing time? What's your Semblance?"

"I don't have one. Or if I do, I don't know what it is. I've been training my Aura for years, and it still hasn't shown up. It's actually kind of scary. I used to think Lux and Bris were my Semblance, but now... I'm not so sure. A Semblance is always under the control of its user. Bris and Lux... they're their own separate entities. But enough of this, it's getting late." To prove his point, he opened the clock function of his HoloScroll to show her it was midnight. "We should get back to bed."

* * *

><p>Weiss was sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeped up on her side and suddenly blew a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.<p>

"Good morning, team RWBY!" She declared. Garrett chuckled from his position by the door.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked angrily from the floor.

Ruby ignored the question. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss stood up, brushing herself off. "Excuse me?"

Yang, holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blake, exclaimed "Decorating!"

"What?!"

Blake lifted her suitcase. "We still have to unpack." The suitcase fell open, spilling its contents to the floor as Garrett sniggered. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss did not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocked her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Garret, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" she raised her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Blake & Yang did the same at her sides. "Banzai!"

Garrett shrugged, and Lux and Bris appeared on his shoulders as he and his split personality raised their fists and shouted "Cheese!"

The girls all looked at him as Lux and Bris vanished. He shrugged, and they turned to decorating.

Yang placed a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positioned the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walked away. Blake was busy putting away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looked around before putting it back. Ruby positioned Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she could perfectly slash a diagonal portion off.

Garrett opened his suitcase, which unfolded to create a three-part privacy screen around his fifth of the room. The girls heard various bangs and crashes behind the screen, and when they poked their heads around they found the space was further divided into two - A section with a drum kit, a mic and an electric guitar as well as a mixing board, and a space with a desk, three computer screens, a small hemispherical device in front of said screens, and a keyboard along with a highly complicated-looking mouse and a very comfy-looking computer chair. The walls of the space were already decorated with various blueprints of weapons, armor and, strangely, floor plans of Beacon on the computer side and a green-screen on the instrument side. He looked at them as they stared.

"What? I can work quickly as well!" Yang checked the space outside of the screen.

"Garrett, would you care to explain why this space looks like half the room but is in actuality only a fifth?"

"Highy advanced, fourth-dimensional bubbling." The others simply looked at one another, shrugged, and admired their handiwork... with one problem. The five beds were cramped together in the center of the floor.

"This isn't going to work," Weiss noted.

"It is a bit cramped," Blake allowed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!"

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss replied to the black-and-red haired girl.

"And super-awesome!"

"It does seem efficient."

"Weiss, look at this face. Does this face look bothered about dangerous beds? No. No it does not. Because my bed at home has more springs sticking out of it than a scrapyard. So bunk beds sounds like a good idea to me."

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I think we just did," was Ruby's reply.

To the sounds of two dings, a single buzz, and a short guitar riff, Blake thumbs upped the idea, Yang made a double-rocker gesture, Weiss angrily curled her fists at her side, and Garrett strummed his electric guitar, nodding. Decided, they rushed at the beds, where sounds of jackhammering and sawing were heard until they gathered back at the front of the room.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby said happily.

While Weiss' bed was simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed was next to her books, which were used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's was hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

Meanwhile, Garrett's was nowhere to be seen until the four looked up to see the grey-themed boy sitting on it - directly over the door, and held up by four square metal poles that were bolted to the legs of the bed and to the floor, with cross braces at the head and foot of the bed allowing people to enter and exit the room through the open sides. The sides of the bed itself had bars to stop him from rolling off in the night. a ladder slid down at the foot of the bed, extending rung-by-rung from the metal holder, and the boy himself climbed down.

"Well," Yang began, "that's certainly safer than any of ours." He nodded, grinning.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" The room spun until Ruby landed on her bed and a book landed in her lap. "Classes..." She pulled out a pencil. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Weiss was the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby looked flabbergasted until she decided: "To class!"

Ruby ran out, followed by Yang, and Blake. Garrett ran out so quickly he ran a couple of steps up the wall next to JNPR before he hurtled after them.

"Class...?" Jaune said nervously.

He lost his balance and ended up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren on top of him. He managed to get out from under them and started dashing.

"We're gonna be late!" he exclaimed.

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch watched the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looked at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee as Garrett leaped out from a tree well in front of the others and dashed into the building.

* * *

><p>The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon panned down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, Monstrosity, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.<p>

"Monsters!" he proclaime, "Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, were in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang were sitting up and paying attention, Weiss was taking notes, Garrett had his HoloScroll recording the entire lecture while writing out notes for both himself and Ruby using different holographic keyboards, and Ruby had her head propped in her hand as she took a quick nap until she was woken back up by Port's bad joke, which received a cricket-filled silence as a result.

'Hmm' Port thought. 'Perhaps they did laugh, but I just couldn't hear them over the sound of my amazing mustache.'

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." he gave Yang a wink, which she groaned uncomfortably at. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A student raised his fist. "Ayyyy-yep!" He stood like this for a moment as everyone looked at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words faded into the background (and a series of "blah"s) when Weiss noticed Ruby was very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolved into more "blah"s as Ruby snickered at her creation and showed it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang were heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port waited until he had their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher took a bow as Weiss slowly got more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby had fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby was not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss, still angry, raised her hand. "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port turned to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that trapped it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss, now back in her regular attire, readied Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage that was barely visible. Her teammates cheered her on from their seats in the front row.

Yang, raising her fist, shouted "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake, waving a small flag saying 'RWBY,' said "Fight well!" Garrett stared at the flag.

'Where did she get that flag? And more importantly, where can I get one?'

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss lowered her sword and looked over at her 'leader.' "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby said, looking sheepish.

"Allllright!" Port proclaimed next to the cage, pulling out his blunderbuss-axe. "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swung down and broke the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss. She used Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stood a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss was now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they met and Myrtenaster was trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss was still hanging on to the hilt, and was tossed around as she struggld to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from its master, who was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushed at her sword and slid to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss, turning to Ruby, ordered "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer, but Weiss activated one of her blue-white circles and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she could drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed and fell silent while Weiss gasped in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stood up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continued to frown. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared and turned away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune, watching her leave said "Sheesh, what's with her?"

The remaining members of team RWBY, excluding Garrett, looked at each other with the same question. Lux flashed into existence.

"I believe she does not want to follow miss Rose's leadership, believing herself to be a superior leader. I, on the other hand, see Ruby as a born leader, while miss Schnee's idea of leadership is simply giving orders and expecting them to be followed simply because the one giving the orders has authority." Garrett shrugged as Lux flashed back out of existence.

* * *

><p>Weiss was still storming off, but Ruby turned a corner and managed to catch up with her.<p>

"Weiss!"

Weiss turned around. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." she turned her back to Ruby, who was trying to reach out but dropped her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walked away as Ruby looked dejected.

Ozpin stood right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby looked doubtful, even on the verge of tears. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughed softly. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

><p>Weiss was still walking around the halls until she came across a balcony where Professor Port was watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.<p>

"Professor Port!" she called, approaching him.

Port turned to look at her. "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss smiled. "You really think so?"

"Most surely!" he noticed Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact. "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..."

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!"

Port was silent for a moment until he spoke. "That's preposterous!"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.<p>

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." he leaned in so he could look more directly at Ruby. "Do you?"

* * *

><p>Weiss was getting angry now. "Excuse me?!"<p>

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude."

Weiss was absolutely seething now. "How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crossed her arms, looking defiant. "That's not even remotely true!" under the teacher's gaze, she reluctantly relented: "Well... not entirely true."

* * *

><p>"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly," Ozpin said. "If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"<p>

Ruby looked thoughtful with Ozpin's words, then smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" as Weiss finally calms down and looked at him again, he continued. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."<p>

Weiss smiled a little at the words of wisdom.

* * *

><p>Ozpin turned back on Ruby, still talking to her. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."<p>

Ruby, with a last look of consideration, turned and walked away. She comes to the balcony where Port was walking away from Weiss and smiled a little at her partner.

* * *

><p>The full moon shone over the green lights of Beacon, and in the room of team RWBY, the door opened and Weiss' shadow was seen against the hall's light. Blake was sleeping under the covers, Yang was spread out on her bed and snoring, Garrett was mumbling as he tossed and turned, and when Weiss lifted the blanket of Ruby's tent, she found the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, cleared her throat and gently shook the other girl awake, who took a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.<p>

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and put a finger to her own so Ruby understood the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looked near Ruby's pillow and spotted an empty Beacon coffee mug. Lowering her hand, she asked "How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..."

Weiss, getting irritated, exclaimed "Answer the question!"

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighed. "Don't move." She ducked under to her own bed and came up a moment later with a fresh cup, offering it to Ruby. "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiled, then looked apologetic. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiled appreciatively. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" They shared a smile. "Good luck studying!" She ducked under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers. "That's wrong, by the way." she ducked under again, and her voice came from the doorway this time. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

She stood in the door with her hand on the knob. "I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She started to close the door.

Ruby, grinning at the progress with her friend, went back to her notes. Garrett lay still, staring at the ceiling as the door clicked shut.


	8. Jaunedice

Cardin Winchester had his mace perched on his shoulder with Jaune opposite him, Crocea Mors at the ready, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looked at Cardin, who laughed at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathered his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looked back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sent Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forced himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

Winchester clearly valued brute force over technique. His style was kind of like a less extreme version of Yang's brawling technique. Of course, his Semblance couldn't help him in that regard, Garrett thought.

"This is the part where you lose," Winchester taunted.

"Over my dead-!"

Jaune was cut short as Cardin kneed him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raised his mace and was about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rang, the lights came back on, and Goodwitch's voice caused him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" He relented and walked away as she came onto the stage, tapping her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." While Jaune still lay on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looked sad, Goodwitch turned her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulled out his Scroll, which showed his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Winchester muttered.

"We still have time for one more duel. Who would like to challenge Mr. Winchester?"

Garrett stood, proclaiming "I challenge you, Cardin Winchester." Winchester shrugged as Garrett walked down to the stage.

"I accept your challenge. I'll crush you like a bug!" Garrett simply grinned as he unfolded Reaper.

"You can try," he began as Winchester charged, his mace held high over his head. He leaped aside as Winchester thundered past him with the momentum and finesse of a freight train. "But you can't crush what you can't hit." He tapped the button on his shirt, bringing up a holographic Aura meter for himself and Winchester. He turned his head experimentally, pleased that it followed his gaze and remained at the top of his vision. Winchester attempted the same tactic again. This time, as Garrett dodged, he let Reaper stay in the bully's path. Before Winchester even realized what had happened, he had been clotheslined by the shaft of the bulky scythe. Garrett quickly switched to dual sword mode and held the blades to the downed mace wielder's throat, crossed like a pair of scissors.

"Yield," he ordered. Winchester feebly tried to swing his mace at Garrett, but he simply kicked the weapon out of the bully's grasp, placing his foot on top of the now empty hand. A long pause followed before Winchester took his free hand and tapped three times on the floor of the stage. The buzzer rang as the lights turned back on.

The entire fight had taken less than a minute. Garrett nodded, sheathing the blades on his back and flipping a lever, causing the weapon to transform to its backpack form. He held out a hand to his downed foe, who scowled and slapped it away. Garrett shrugged, turning and heading back to his seat.

"Well," said Goodwitch, "that was certainly a fine display of skill, Mr. Grey." Garrett snorted.

She proceeded to speak to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

The bell rang, and students started leaving while Pyrrha continued to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting in his seat, hung his head in shame.

* * *

><p>"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."<p>

"It was day."

Nora was speaking to Blake, paying no attention as she was lost in her book, and Yang, who was hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

Ren, who was holding a coffee cup, interjected "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She screamed this as she stood at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR, where Weiss was ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely, Garrett was watching her antics with a cocked head and Jaune was messing with his food.

"Two of 'em," Ren corrected again.

Nora, while Ruby and Pyrrha were now looking at a distant Jaune with concern, continued. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Wait, what? Ren knew Nora so well that he was correcting her... on her OWN DREAMS?

Pyrrha, looking at her leader asked "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune snapped out of it, turning back toward them. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby began.

Jaune, as the others stopped their distractions and stared at him, responded with "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He held up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention was focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughed at her and Sky Lark held up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. Garrett clenched his fist as Tenebris appeared on his shoulder, growling softly at the team of bullies.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby responded.

Jaune scoffed. "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

* * *

><p>Jaune was on the way to class as Winchester was going the other way down the hall. When the two passed, Cardin knocked his arm into Jaune and made him drop his book, then continued on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him.<p>

"Ah, come on!" Jaune exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Jaune and Cardin were about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicked on Jaune's sheath and extended it into its shield form as he was going out, causing him to run into his own defense and have it block the exit.<p>

Jaune grunted in frustration as he tried to lift his shield back out. "Come on...!"

* * *

><p>Goodwitch was in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.<p>

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin looked at Jaune - standing between him and the only open locker in the room - and the cliché played itself out as Cardin quickly pushed a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closed the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It was too late to protest when the locker scrunched down and launched up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. Cardin watched as the locker slowly soared across the sky.

Jaune , who could still be heard from within the locker, screamed "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!"

* * *

><p>The others were totally focused on him now.<p>

Jaune attempted to laugh it off. "I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

"Ooooh!" Nora got up from the table and presented her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all looked over as the laughing grew louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears was tugged on by Winchester.

"Ow! That hurts!" the poor girl stopped struggling and grimaced as she pleaded. "Please, stop..."

Winchester continued laughing as he turned to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

Garrett slammed both fists - which were outlined in his grey aura - onto the table, causing it to jump about half a foot into the air and upset many plates of food.

"I can't sit here and watch this happen," he exclaimed, standing up abruptly. The others looked on as he strode over to CRDL. Jaune glanced at the table as his friend walked off, noting with surprise the two fist-shaped dents in the wood.

Russel, guffawing with his teammates, exclaimed "What a freak!" just as Winchester felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned around with a "whuh?"

And was promptly fed an Aura-charged knuckle sandwich.

"You arrogant, bullying, racist piece of shit," Garrett began. "You don't deserve to go to Beacon. In fact, I'm surprised you managed to get in in the first place! Your Aura is weak, your fighting skills, nonexistent. Not every Grimm can be fought by a freight train. But that's getting off-topic, isn't it? I can't stand bullies. I can't stand racists. And I most certainly cannot stand those who combine both. This is the first example of racism from you, so I'll leave you with that knuckle sandwich and a warning. Next time, you won't be so lucky." He turned away from the now-cowering bully to face the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Velvet," she responded. "Velvet Scarlatina."

"Well, Velvet, if you ever need someplace to sit, you're welcome to sit with me and my team. I dont think Winchester will want to come anywhere near me after that little beating I gave him, so you'll be safe with us. Weiss is the only one you might need to worry about, but that's just because she doesn't like the White Fang, and basically mistrusts faunus in general." She nodded. "Would you like to come meet them? I'm sure I can get Weiss to be nice to you." She nodded again, and he helped her stand. He led her over to his table, and they sat together. He glanced down at the marks on the table.

"Oops," he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I might have to pay for that one..."

* * *

><p>Jaune was sleeping in class with his head resting in his hands while a constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Oobleck was in the middle of his hyperactive lecture, educating Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, Garrett, and a leaned-back Winchester, who was directly behind Jaune.<p>

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Oobleck zoomed up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." he pointed at the map of said-area with his stick, then zoomed off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. He drank WAY too much coffee, in Garrett's opinion. But that was just what made him that much more awesome.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he zoomed around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the silhouetted students raised their hands. Velvet, after a moment, did the same.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he took another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" A hand was raised. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Garrett almost chuckled. What, was Fort Fort already taken?

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

"Hey!"

Oobleck zoomed over into Jaune's face. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." he looked behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughed and motioned to her lips as she gave him the answer. "...had over that guy's stuff..." He saw Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and went for the for the most obvious answer just as Garrett raised a piece of paper saying NIGHT VISION in all capitals. "Binoculars!"

While Jaune looked pleased with his answer, the class laughed at him and Oobleck, who was back at the front of the class, sipped his coffee. Pyrrha sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead as Garrett did the same and Cardin pounded his fist on his desk while chortling.

Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk. "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Pyrrha, as Oobleck shook his head, retaliated. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growled at the correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced," Blake spoke up. "And made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." she turned to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Oobleck, as Cardin gets up from his seat, fist clenched, ordered "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." When Jaune laughed at his tormentor's embarrassment, Oobleck zoomed up to him. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." he took yet another sip of his coffee.

Jaune's shoulders slumped "Oohhhh..."

Oobleck zoomed away. "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

><p>When the lesson ended, Pyrrha, Nora , and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.<p>

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." They looked back inside as the after-class talk occurred to the two boys.

Oobleck sipped his coffee. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." he took a longer sip of his coffee. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zoomed out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune came out first, and Cardin emerged behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that made the bully laugh before walking away.

Pyrrha, pulling Jaune back on his feet, told him "You know, I really will break his legs." Jaune sighed, and Pyrrha looked like she was struck by inspiration. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" she grabbed a confused Jaune by the arm and dragged him along as she turned down the corridor.

* * *

><p>A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha came onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon. A black shape passed one of the orbs, causing its light to flicker, but neither of them noticed.<p>

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." he looked over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something..."

realization hit Pyrrha with horror. "N-n-no!" she dashed to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" Cardin was leaning in his windowsill right below them, without their knowledge. "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!"

"Wh-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?"

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

Jaune turned away from her, lowering his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!"

Garrett appeared out of nowhere beneath Winchester, punching him in the gut and hurling him back into his room before gently closing the window.

Jaune turned back around, now angry. "No, I don't!" He sighed as Pyrrha looked bewildered and he revealed the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He turned his back to her so he didn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Jaune's voice began to go higher and higher as he confessed "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" He looked at her again. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But... why?"

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" He turned away again. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

Jaune suddenly turned on her with mad frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?"

Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leaned back from her touch.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

Pyrrha bowed her head, sad. "If that's what you think is best..."

She walked away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she left the roof. Jaune paced a little until he heard another voice.

"Jaune..."

"What do you want, Garrett? I suppose you heard everything, did you? What are you gonna do, tell Ozpin?" Garrett grinned.

"The headmaster already knows. Dust, ALL of them know. You wanna know why?" Jaune simply stared at him, shocked.

"I overheard a meeting between Ozpin and the teachers. I was doing my evening exercise when I came across them, standing in a circle in the courtyard. He showed them your transcripts and pointed out all the places where they were obviously fake. You know what they all decided?" Jaune shook his head.

"That don't care. You've shown leadership skills, and that's all they need from you. Do well in class, lead a team well, and that's all they need you to do. Combat skills are, for you, secondary. Nevertheless, you might still want some training. No offense, but you're the worst in the class when it comes to combat. Worse than Winchester, which is saying something. Oh, by the way, Winchester may or may not have heard. I'll see you later, Jaune!" With that, Garrett walked past his flabbergasted friend, following the same path as Pyrrha while Cardin re-opened his window, rubbung his stomach where the freerunner had hit him.

Jaune paced a little more until he heard a mocking laugh and Cardin appeared on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune..."

Jaune looked behind him at his bully. "Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!"

Jaune took on a begging tone. "Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!"

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!"

Jaune approached cautiously. "A... a friend?"

"Of course!" he trapped Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling. "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." he finally released Jaune, who gasped as he leaned on the ground.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" he leaned down to rub Jaune's hair and got up with a grin. "That's what I thought." he headed back to hang onto the edge. "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me."

Cardin dropped back down to his room as Jaune rubbed his neck in pain and worry before standing up and dejectedly walking back inside.


	9. Forever Fall

In the Beacon Academy student dorms, Pyrrha was looking out the window sadly as Ren loaded StormFlower and Nora was jumping on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" The hyperactive hammer wielder asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin," Ren commented.

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" She proclaimed this while twirling in midair so her back hit the covers.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing," Pyrrha replied angrily.

Nora and Ren exchanged glances, not knowing that Jaune himself was looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so."

Jaune hung his head and closed the door, just as a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Jaune!" startled, Jaune turned around to see Ruby in her pajamas, and she giggled at his reaction. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" He raised his scroll, attempting to laugh. "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?"

"I, uh..." Jaune tried to come up with something, but ended up just sighing and lowering his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He breathed heavily through his nose. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He pressed his back to his team's door and slid down to the floor in depression. "I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

Jaune looked at her in surprise. "'Nope?'"

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment, then gave her answer. "Nope!"

Jaune laughed as she joined him on the floor. "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope!" As Jane leaned into the door some more, she continued. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." Jaune groaned and sank lower to the ground. "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" He groaned and went lower still. "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." She got up and placed her hands on her hips as she spoke. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." She walked over to her door and opened it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watched her wave. "Have a good night, Jaune!" she went inside.

With new energy, Jaune pushed himself off the ground and faced the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his scroll beeped and he pulled it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." Jaune made a terrified sound in response. "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Jaune closed his scroll just when it began to beep again. Sighing, he wearily headed down the hallway and away from his room.

"Jaune," said a voice from the shadows. Jaune jumped a foot in the air before recognising Garrett.

"Hey, Garrett," he replied, somehow knowing Garrett had heard the entire exchange.

"Your team is worried sick about you. They have no idea what's going on. And they, more than anyone else, deserve the truth." With that he walked straight past the knight and into his dorm.

* * *

><p>"Forever Fall Forest," Garrett commented as the bullhead flew over the Dust-red trees. "I used to live here, before..." he trailed off, tapping his HoloScroll and bringing up three sets of sheet music - one for himself, and one each for Lux and Tenebris.<p>

As the VTOL airship landed, he deactivated his HoloScroll and pocketed it, standing and picking up Reaper, which had been leaning against his legs in storage form.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," Goodwitch began, "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

The group stopped, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with seven empty glass jars on top, tried to catch up with them, ending up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowled at Jaune, who attempted to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Goodwitch held up a full jar of their objective. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Yang and her sister smiled at one another, Jaune attempted to (noisily) sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer saw this and grabbed Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!"

Jaune miserably looked up at his team, where Nora and Ren were already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha was staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turned and followed CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continued on.

Garrett sighed, bringing up a 3D map of the area on his HoloScroll and plotting a line to a location a good distance away from the others. A location at the exact centre of a perfectly circular clearing in the forest. A location he had been to many times before.

* * *

><p>Team CRDL was making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returned to the group with seven full jars, setting them down just as he collapsed face-down. The surrounding team got up in response.<p>

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" asked Winchester sarcastically.

Jaune, still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy, replied, "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, _Jaune_, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _seven_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?'"

Jaune nodded, still exhausted. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes."

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out."

Jaune moaned and gulped in worry.

* * *

><p>Garrett dropped from the trees at the edge of the mile-wide circular clearing. This place would never recover from what had happened. nothing would grow in this soil, not when Bris's dark, corrupting Aura had seeped into it and destroyed its ability to support life. He walked to the centre of the clearing. Three large, rectangular stones stood there at the heads of three piles of stones. Each was marked with a name.<p>

_In loving memory of_

_Marcus Grey_

_Husband and Father_

_Died age 46_

_In loving memory of_

_Eileen Grey_

_Wife and Mother_

_Died age 47_

_In loving memory of_

_Jane Grey_

_Sister and Daughter_

_Died age 1_

As Garrett read the third gravestone, tears began to roll down his cheeks. This site had once been his home. He had lived in a house with his mother, father, and sister. His mother's Semblance allowed her to create a protective field around the house, driving away any and all Grimm who had tried to enter. But it hadn't been enough to protect against Bris. When she had first manifested, she had lost control, obliterating the house, his family, and all traces of his childhood. That had been ten years ago.

He stood, turning to return to his team, and froze at the sight of a certain black-themed girl watching him from the cover of the trees.

* * *

><p>Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peeked their heads over the crest and watched as everyone was retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passed a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"ed at the gift as Ren traded it for the other jar in her care. He turned back to the tree and started filling it up while several licking sounds could be heard until they looked back at Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.<p>

Jaune turned to his left. "Cardin, wh-what's going on?"

Cardin, still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply, replied, "Payback."

Jaune widened his eyes in understanding. "Pyrrha...?" he watched her gather more sap from a tree. "Wh-what are you-?"

Cardin pounded his fist on the ground. "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Pity that Grey bastard ain't there, the other spare was for him. Alright, boys..." he pulled out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughed in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two."

The members of CRDL got up. Cardin offered his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And _you're_ gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit her with the sap!" Winchester _leaned in close to Jaune's face._ "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looked down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what would happen. He turned towards the group and aimed his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"No."

"What did you say?"

Jaune gripped the jar tightly. "I said... **NO!**"

He turned and threw the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looked at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looked at himself and laughed darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..."

* * *

><p>Garrett slowly walked toward Blake, waving and schooling his features into a neutral expression. Before he could reach the trees, however, there was a loud sound, halfway between a screech and a roar, and <em>something<em> fell from the sky to land in front of him. It was black, as all Grimm were, and had four legs. It had two massive, bat-like wings to be able to provide enough lift for its large, squat body. From this body grew ten snake-like necks, and on the end of each neck was a bird-like head, each one with the bony, white-and-red plate that was the hallmark of any Grimm.

"Blake!" Garrett shouted. "Go get help!" He drew Reaper as Blake turned and sprinted off into the trees.

The Hydra roared/screeched again and struck with every head at once, causing Garrett to have to fire the scythe's barrels to hurl himself backward. He switched Reaper to minigun mode and began to lay down heavy incendiary fire, which had absolutely no effect against the Grimm's black, armored hide. His eyes widened as he stowed the duodecuple - form weapon on his back and proceeded to leap from head to head as they attacked him. He quickly released Lux to defend him against the Hydra as he slammed his fist into the ground, shouting three syllables at the top of his lungs.

"Ten...E **BRIS!**" The familliar purple portal of swirling energy appeared, and Tenebris rose out of it in all her feral, lupine glory.

**"Well, well, well. What have we here?"** she asked. The Hydra responded by attacking in full force again.

**"Well,"** she giggled as if it had just flirted with her. **"It's only fair if I reply in kind, isn't it?"**

With that, she hurled herself bodily into the writhing mass of heads and necks, attacking as fast as she could and strengthening herself as she did so. But something was wrong. The Hydra's ten heads meant it could attack with ten times the frequency. "The best defense is a good offense" only works when the target can't fight back. And the Hydra could fight back. Instead of unleashing masses of Auric energy in an enormous explosion, Bris slowly weakened until a single snap of a beak caused her to scream and burst into a cloud of smoke, re-absorbing into Garrett's mind in a comatose state.

"Damnit! Lux, I could really use some offensive op-" he was interrupted as the Hydra blew straight through Lux's energy field, impaling the light side of his mind with another beak. Lux didn't make a sound. Instead, he simply burst into a flash of light, also re-absorbing into the now alone Garrett's consciousness. He was suddenly feeling very weak.

His Aura flared as the Hydra struck him, and for the first time he could _feel_ the drain on his reserves. this thing was ridiculously strong. He drew Reaper, only for the Hydra to grab it from his hands and hurl it across the clearing to impale itself into the dirt near the three graves.

Garrett's HoloScroll beeped a warning as the Hydra struck him again. Lux and Bris were both out of action, Reaper was out of reach, and now his Aura was almost completely gone. The next hit would kill him, no matter whether he blocked it or not. Suddenly, the smell of ozone filled the air as three consecutive thunderclaps could be heard. The Grimm looked upward as he followed its gaze to the sight of a swirling tempest of dark grey clouds, all rotating around a point in the sky directly above him. The very air began to buzz as if something were charging up, and with a massive BOOM an immense lightning bolt arced from the centre of the storm, linking him to the sky above. A ringing sound could be heard as an opaque sphere of grey Auric energy formed around him. Five seconds passed before the bolt vanished, the clouds rapidly dissipated, and the sphere faded away to reveal Garrett, spread-eagled on the ground with his grey Aura flaring around him. The Grimm went to strike again, but the immensely powerful grey cloud that was Garrett's Aura instantly solidified, turning a crushing smash into a diverted stomp, leaving a footprint by his head. With a roar, the Hydra raised itself onto its rear legs, ten heads spitting simultaneously, preparing to strike again...

Suddenly, four heads each died in a different way. One was subjected to rapid heating from an ice-cold temperature, courtesy of the Dust in Myrtenaster. One became a vertical pancake when it received two shotgun-enhanced punches, one on either side, courtesy of Ember Celica. One was garrotted by a chain-scythe, thanks to Gambol Shroud. And one was decapitated by a red blur as the leader came rushing in with a trail of rose petals. As Ruby, Weiss and Yang proceeded to fight the Grimm, Blake rushed over to Garrett - whose Aura had faded. Frantically, she checked his pulse, sighing in relief as she found it.  
>"We're going to need that bullhead!" she shouted to the others just as the final head was incinerated and the Hydra collapsed.<p>

* * *

><p>A bullhead flew over Forever Fall at high speed as Jaune was pushed to the ground, groaning as he looked up and saw a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picked Jaune up by his front and grinned while punching him back to the ground.<p>

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He picked up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watched "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune's head hung back. "I don't care what you do to me..." he looked at Cardin with fury. "... but you are **not **messing with my team."

Cardin looked momentarily shocked. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiled in defiance. An enraged Cardin roared and raised his fist again, but just as the hit connected, a bright light shone from Jaune, and when the white faded from its blinding brilliance, Cardin was crying out in pain as he held his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looked confusedly at his hands as they faintly glowed white. While he stared, though, Sky Lark kicked Jaune in the back and got him on his stomach, but he looked up and glared at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..." Said Winchester.

Just as he said this, a low growl was heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turned around and saw a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaped forward and stood over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It landed back on its forelegs and roared at Cardin while his teammates heroically fled.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russell commented, wetting his pants.

Cardin was rooted to the spot when the Grimm swung its claws and knocked him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continued to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watched as it towered over Cardin, who got his wits and pulled out his mace, only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. Said knight looked conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa could be heard by the members of Team JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest. Ass Pyrrha looked on, suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL could be seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.<p>

Russell, looking backward, screamed "Ursa! Ursa!" before colliding with Ren, who grabbed him by the arms.

"What?!" his usually calm demeanor was gone, replaced by an almost frightening sense of urgency. "Where?" Russel, struggling and still running in the air, pointed back where they came from.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap.

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha turned to Ren and Nora as she activated Miló and Akoúo̱. "You two, go get Goodwitch, and be careful! There could be more!"

* * *

><p>Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaped over its prey and clawed him away. He tried to get up and crawl away.<p>

"_Crap!_ Crap, crap!"

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha had arrived.

She watched as the Ursa leaned over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggled to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him.

Jaune took the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolled out of the way and jumped over its swipe at his feet, but he was unprepared for when it launched a claw at him in midair. He landed far away, yet was immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again. The Ursa knocked Jaune behind it when he tried for a leaping attack, and he looked at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level was in the red. He grew angry again and started to run at the Ursa as it also began to dash toward him.

As they were just about to clash, Pyrrha saw that Jaune had left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifted her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa was about to hit him, the glow surrounded Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head fell to the ground as the body slammed onto the ground.

A bruised Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looked up at Jaune as his savior offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it and was lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!"

Jaune, threateningly, replied "Don't _ever _mess with my team - my **friends** - _ever_ again." Hestared Cardin dead in the eye. "Got it?"

_C_ardin looked intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turned and walked away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

><p>Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stood on the edge and looked into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.<p>

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha walked to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

Jaune turned to her. "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" As they smiled at one another, Pyrrha added "Your team really misses their leader, you know." She began to walk to the exit. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

Jaune smiled, but held out his hand and called out "Wait!" Pyrrha turned around, and Jaune looked sheepish. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned around so a worried Jaune wouldn't see her satisfied smile. She went up to Jaune and suddenly pushed her leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

Pyrrha, standing over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone, responded with "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offered him her hand, which he graciously accepted, and they continued to hold on to and grin at each other. "Let's try that again."

* * *

><p>~Garrett's Mindscape~<p>

_"Garrett! Garrett! Get over here! something's wrong!"_ Garrett stood up as he realized where he was. His mindscape. And Lux was calling for his help. He rushed over to the glowing white consciousness to see him crouched over Tenebris, who was writhing and convulsing.

"What's happening?" He asked frantically.

_"It started when your Semblance activated! I think it had some kind of negative effect on her!"_

As Lux finished speaking, the two of them were thrown away from Tenebris, who floated into the air and began to distort. When her black auric smoke cleared, she was no longer a wolf faunus. She was 100% wolf.

"Bris?" Garrett asked. She barked happily. A strange feeling grew within the grey-themed boy Before his own, grey Aura flared and he felt an intense pain on the crown of his head, in his ears, his fingertips, and at the tip of his tailbone. Before his Aura faded, he had woken up.

* * *

><p>~Beacon medical wing~<p>

Garrett shot up in bed, eyes wide and Aura flaring. He looked around wildly, realizing he was alone. As he laid back, he felt a painful discomfort in his tailbone. He reached down to remove the obstruction, touching something soft and furry. He sat up suddenly again. Pulling the object with him. He stood up, looking behind him to see the fluffy, lupine tail growing from his tailbone. Realization coursed through him as he used his HoloScroll to see a 3D model of his body. He now had a lupine tail, lupine ears, claws, and the enhanced senses of a wolf. Somehow, Tenebris's transformation must have affected him as well. He was now a faunus.

The door opened, and Blake stepped quietly and carefully into the ward, stopping in surprise as she saw him.

"Well," Garrett commented, turning to look at her. "_This_ is most definitely new."


	10. The Strays - Black and Grey

**Previously:**

**Realization coursed through him as he used his HoloScroll to see a 3D model of his body. He now had a lupine tail, lupine ears, claws, and the enhanced senses of a wolf. Somehow, Tenebris's transformation must have affected him as well. He was now a faunus.**

**The door opened, and Blake stepped quietly and carefully into the ward, stopping in surprise as she saw him.**

**"Well," Garrett commented, turning to look at her. "_This_ is most definitely new."**

* * *

><p>Blake cleared her throat as she walked in, closely followed by Ruby, Weiss and Yang.<p>

"I swear, guys, I was most definitely not like this before." Ruby's response was to use her Semblance to dash up to him, grab his ear, and pull. Immediately, Garrett released a canine whimper of pain, lowered his head to try to escape the agony, and grabbed at Ruby's hand. When she realised it was an honest-to-Dust real wolf ear, she instantly released him.

"I'm so sorry, Garrett, I had to be sure they were real!" He understood, of course, but that didn't stop the retribution-promising glare he sent at her.

"How did this happen?" Blake asked. Garrett sighed, explaining what had happened in his Mindscape. After a long discussion, they finally accepted him back as a part of the team.

* * *

><p>The streets of Vale were being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons were proudly on display, and Team RWBY was strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front. A sign was being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that read in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal.<p>

Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby frowned a little. "It's kinda weirding me out..."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" they continued walking.

Yang sighed, arms crossed. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

"It's not often I say this, but I agree with Ice Princess," Garrett said, earning a growl from Weiss. "The Vytal Festival is where all the greatest companies unveil new technology, and I'm looking forward to watching the share prices for the Bumblebee motorcycle company go up when the MKII comes out."

"MKII?" Yang asked. Garrett nodded.

"Been in development for the better part of a year, but the Bumblebee MKII will be unveiled during the Festival. Faster, more efficient, quieter, cleaner, and all with fewer busted fuel lines."

Yang, as they stopped near the docks and the sounds of foghorns could be heard, asked "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

Ruby covered her nose. "Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Garrett sniggered, whispering to Blake.

"Bet you love the smell of the docks, don't you?" Blake smiled, letting out a faint, almost imperceptible purr. It took his sensitive Faunus hearing to pick it up.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today," Weiss informed them. "And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Blake, as Weiss started walking away again, said "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss scoffed. "You can't prove that!"

"You're not denying it," Garrett noted.

Ruby turned her head to the right. "Whoa." The team looked at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He walked over to his partner.

Yang sighed sadly. "That's terrible."

"They left all the money again." the other detective informed his partner.

Ruby turned her head when she heard this. "Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" The other detective suggested.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

He removed his sunglasses. "Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm! The White Fang." Weiss crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Garrett cleared his throat, but Blake was already speaking.

"What's your problem?"

Weiss turned to her. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crossed her arms, getting serious. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"I second that," said Garrett, raising his hand in a voting gesture.

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

Garrett sniffed.

"I smell traces of expensive cologne... Not the sort of thing a White Fang member would wear. There's faint markings from Torchwick's cane on the floor inside, and..." He rushed forward, plucking a hair from the floor. "Aha! How many people do you know of with vivid orange hair? Torchwick may as well have written "Roman was here" in glowing pink ink."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss continued her slander, to Blake's growing anger and Garrett's increasingly loud throat-clearings. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang spoke up.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overheard the cry for help and rushed over to investigate, a Faunus with a golden monkey tail could be seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors were about to apprehend him.

The Faunus, looking back at his pursuers, said "Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" He jumped off and hit the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!"

The Faunus used his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peeled back a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Garrett chuckled - it was a valid point. Before the Faunus could eat his banana, one of the detectives down below threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

He responded by dropping the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughed in amusement, and proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he ran past Team RWBY, he winked at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time sped up again and he continued to be chased by the officers.

Yang, watching the Faunus get farther and farther away, said "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss held up a finger. "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby gave chase while Blake stood still, lost in thought, before Garrett barked in her ear, shocking the feline Faunus back to reality and causing her to sprint after her friends. The team rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. She looked up only to see the Faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!"

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate.

Weiss finally saw that she fell on a smiling girl, which startled the heiress and made her get up quickly.

The girl, still down on the ground, smiling widely greeted them. "Sal-u-ta-tions!"

"Um... hello." said Ruby.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

The team looked at each other in bewilderment before Yang spoke up again. "Do you... wanna get up?"

The girl thought about this for a moment. "Yes!" She leaped back on her feet while the team stepped back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hit her side. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"Garrett. Garrett Grey. Probably one of the most, if not the most, versatile fighters you'll ever meet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that," Weiss pointed out.

Penny paused again. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" They turned around and started walking away.

Ruby waved her arm. "Take care, friend!"

Yang, when they got far enough away from a startled Penny, commented "She was... weird..."

Weiss looked to her right "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Garrett cleared his throat again.

Penny was suddenly in front of a surprised Weiss. "What did you call me?"

Yang, as Weiss looked back and forth in shock and Yang looked apologetic, began to apologise. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." She walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby. "You!"

Ruby was startled. "Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh...""

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

"Uuuum..." she looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motioned to deny her - except Garrett, who was watching the strange girl intently, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

Ruby's teammates comically fainted, but Penny looked overjoyed and laughed "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby groaned to Weiss as she brushed herself off "Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No - she seems far more coordinated."

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny saluted. "I'm combat ready!" Right, Garrett thought, definitely some military background.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake spoke up.

"It's a combat skirt!

The skirt sister sped over to Weiss' side. "Yeah!" Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

Realisation hit Weiss. "Wait a minute." She walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who...?"

Weiss held up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question. "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake walked over to Weiss, angry. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss released Penny and motioned to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?""

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"Oi! Ice Bitch!" Weiss turned to see a very angry wolf Faunus.

"Try not insulting your teammates." With that, Garrett sprinted over to the nearest building and began to nimbly climb it.

Blake growled. "You ignorant little brat!"

Weiss looked offended, but when Blake walked away, she followed "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slid up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable. "Um, I think we should probably follow Garrett's example and go..."

Penny popped up behind Ruby, smiling. "Where are we going?"

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

* * *

><p>As Yang and Ruby continued to observe, the two teammates continued bickering until they reached their dormroom.<p>

"They done arguing yet?" Garrett asked from his bed, where a disassembled pair of earmuffs sat on the covers. Yang shook her head.

"Shit."

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

Weiss got up from her bed. "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake got on her feet as well. "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" as they stared each other down in silence, Weiss leaned in close, leering as she spoke quietly "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? She leaned against the window. "It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby moved over to comfort her. "Weiss, I-"

"No!" The whit themed girl turned away and walked back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence dropped down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backed away slowly, and Blake realised her mistake as she looked around at her teammates.

"I... I..." She dashed out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" she ran over to the door and called to her down the hallway as Yang sat herself down and Weiss looked down. Garrett jumped off his bed, landing by the window, which he unlatched.

"I thought you'd changed, Weiss. Looks like I was wrong." With that, he hurled himself bodily out the window, landing safely with Reaper's help.

* * *

><p>Blake ran outside and arrived at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.<p>

She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair. She wiped away a tear away as the disguise fell away to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she became startled when she heard a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow."

"As did I," came Garrett's voice from behind her.

* * *

><p>Ruby woke up from her beauty sleep, yawning in the process. She looked over at Blake's empty bunk, and groaned sadly. Then she saw Garrett's bed. It, too, was empty. But there was a note. She picked it up, opening it.<p>

_Ruby_

_If I'm not back by morning, I'm still with Blake. That's the more likely of my two options, since coming back would most likely result in Weiss's death and the destruction of half of Beacon. Feel free to come looking for us, but KEEP WEISS AWAY until she:_  
><em>(a) is ready to change her views of Faunus as a whole,<em>  
><em>(b) can at the very least see Blake and myself as different from her stereotype, or<em>  
><em>(c) both of the above.<em>  
><em>Don't worry, Blake and I can take care of ourselves. If you don't find us, we'll probably come back in a few days, after this whole mess has blown over.<em>

_Garrett_

P.S. Blake isn't White Fang anymore. She left a while ago - she was on that train that lost its back carriage, and she left her partner in the Fang there.

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking through the empty streets of Vale.<p>

"They've been gone all weekend..." Ruby noted, concerned. Garrett's note has reassured her slightly, but she was starting to worry. It had already been a few days, and they still weren't back.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself! And Garrett... Well, he's a one-Faunus army."

"Weiss, come on, they're our teammates," Yang said.

"Are they? We all heard what she said! And Garrett went after her and hasn't come back! For all we know, he's gone to join the White Fang with our traitorous little teammate!"

"Weiss..."

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, they're both missing, and we need to find them!" Yang exclaimed.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay..." said Ruby worriedly.

* * *

><p>On the balcony of the cafe the girls were speaking outside of Blake was sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looked up at Sun (the monkey-tailed Faunus) sitting across from her, who held his drink with his tail as his hand propped his head up. He took a sip when Blake put her cup down.<p>

"So, you want to know more about me..."

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Blake gave Sun a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolled her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly. "Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?"

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake sipped her drink while listening until she spoke up for the big reveal. "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Sun promptly went cross-eyed and choked on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he held up a hand to process this information. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Garrett laughed at his reaction.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." She nodded to Garrett, who placed his HoloScroll on the table.

"Whuh?" Sun began as Garrett pressed the one button on the device. Instantly, the holographic menu sprang up, and Garrett selected an option that read 'Blake's story slideshow'.

The hologram resolved into to a simple silhouetted image of fallen weapons plunged into the ground - swords, guns, any number of combinations.

"Back then," Blake began, "things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

The image added in the dark outlines of two trios - animal-eared and tailed Faunus on one side, regular Humans on the other - shaking hands and making peace after their struggle. This did not last long, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray-and-black aggressors harassing the hybrid. Later, more Faunus were pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

The image changed, and silhouettes of Faunus protestors were revealed, and emerging from the shadows was a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

Cutting from the child version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head was lowered, and raised in its stead was a red monster with three bloody scratches and teeth bared at the world.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

A quick series of images flashed across the holographic screen - Faunus replacing their picket signs with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

The hologram showed one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake put down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun as the hologram shut off and the HoloScroll returned to the main menu. Garrett switched off the device, returning it to the pocket of his jacket.

"So, I left," Blake concluded. "I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." She wiggled her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate. "Not that it worked against Garrett. I have to admit, I was really suspicious of him when the first words he said to me were 'why do you hide'. This was back when he was human."

"So... have you told your friends any of this? And what do you mean, 'back when he was human'?"

Blake merely looked down in shame and said nothing.

"I became a Faunus four days ago," Garrett answered the second question. "I told you about Lux and Tenebris? Bris used to be a wolf Faunus. Then I was almost killed by a Hydra and my Semblance activated, saving my life but increasing the strain on her. She devolved into a pure wolf, and I guess some of the traits of a wolf were pressed onto me, as the next tier of consciousness in terms of temperament."

* * *

><p>"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted.<p>

"Blaaaake!" Yang also shouted.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

Ruby continued to scream. "Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?"

"Blake!" Yang shouted.

Ruby turned on Weiss. "Weiiiiss, you're not helping!"

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!"

Ruby crossed her arms in irritation. "Ugh, Weiss..."

"It was just an idea!"

Garrett, trailing his teammates from the sides of the tall buildings around them, sighed in frustration. It was taking all of Lux's calming techniques to stop him from dropping on Weiss with Reaper and stabbing her until her body was unrecognizable even from dental records. This, he thought, is why I didn't come back. Stuck up, set-in-her-ways bitch. Can't believe I was ever friends with her.

Ruby continued walking down the sidewalk. "Yeah, a bad one."

Yang, following behind Ruby, agreed. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

Weiss, following behind Yang, did not. "I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!"

Penny, following behind Weiss, exclaimed "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Ruby turned around suddenly with her team in surprise. "Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

Penny cheerfully ignored the question. "Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friends, Blake and Garrett."

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl and boy!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stared at Penny.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" pointed to her head.

Yang laughed a little. "What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..."

The realization left them in silence as a tumbleweed blew through in the wind.

Ruby, whispering, noted "She does like tuna a lot..."

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday."

Penny gasped. "That's terrible!" she approached an uncomfortable Ruby. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

Ruby did her best to continue smiling. "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?"

She looked over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, whose blinking outlines were all that was left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blew past them again in the quiet.

"It sure is windy today!"

* * *

><p>Sun and Blake were walking down an alley.<p>

Sun, hands behind his head, asked "So, what's the plan now?"

Blake, contemplating, answered "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun, widening his eyes, made a disturbing suggestion. "What if they did?" lowering his arms and pacing in front of Blake, he continued his theory. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?"

* * *

><p>Yang, coming out of a shop with Weiss, waved to the person inside. "Thanks anyways!" she sighed. "This is hopeless." She spoke at Weiss when she looked around nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"<p>

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." She walked forward, calling over her shoulder. "The innocent never run, Yang!"

Yang looked down in thought as her Scroll beeped. There was one message, from Garrett. She opened it, and found a short video of Garrett saying twelve words.

_"They do when the accuser doesn't care whether they're innocent or not."_

* * *

><p>"So, Blake is your friend?"<p>

Ruby sighed as they made their way down the sidewalk. "Yes, Penny."

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is."

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..."

Penny tried to contemplate this. "But why?"

Ruby sighed again. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..."

Penny gasped. "Is she a man?"

"No! No, Penny. She's..." she stopped and sighed, looking at Penny as she talked now. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby turned her gaze downward sadly. "Me too..." They continued walking.

* * *

><p>Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lay flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers.<p>

"Did I miss anything?" asked Sun as he arrived on the rooftop.

Blake looked up as Sun dropped down to her right. "Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." the monkey Faunus held out one of the green apples in his arms. "I stole you some food!"

Blake gave Sun a questioning look. "Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

Sun defensively countered with a low blow. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake delivered an angry glare at him. "Okay, too soon!"

Just as he said this, the winds blew all around them, and they looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no..."

"Is that them?"

Blake, staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit, responded "Yes... It's them." She quickly tapped an option on her Scroll, sending the pre-typed message to Garrett.

The White Fang soldier shouted to the other White Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle. "All right, grab the tow cables!"

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

Blake stared sadly at the scene. "No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She closed her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she heard a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers look up at Roman Torchwick gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right," Blake muttered. "The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." She stood up and unsheathed the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

Sun, alarmed, exclaimed "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"She's going to confront them," Garrett said, seeming to appear out of the darkness on the other side of Sun, who leaped into the air comically.

Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, then continued on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Torchwick berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" as he was looking around, Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" He rolled his eyes when he was cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!"

The White Fang soldiers readied their guns and equipped their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady."

As the White Fang closed in on her, Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears were shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

Suddenly, the air was filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

Roman, looking up, replied smugly. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads were hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in horror, Roman smiles and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

><p>Penny and Ruby turned around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.<p>

"Oh, no..."

* * *

><p>Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreated behind more containers.<p>

Roman, approaching slowly, began to taunt her."Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." His taunt was interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant as Garrett stood up on the roof, drawing Reaper and equipping the one mode he had never fired before.

Sun leaped from the container above Roman and dropped down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!"

The Bullheads opened to let more White Fang members descend on the scene. Garrett looked through the computer-based scope.

"Hey!" he shouted. Roman looked up at the rooftop as he stood.

"Remember me? I've got one thing to say. Yippee ki-yay, motherf-" He cut himself off by firing something from Reaper. It looked like a large red flare, until one looked closer. It turned out to be a rather specialized anti-vehicle missile. The missile, which consumed a whole canister of Dust, struck one of the Bullheads, causing it to vanish at the centre of an enormous flash of red light, which generated enough of a shockwave to unbalance the other Bullhead. The white Fang soldiers in both Bullheads just managed to get out in time, but their transport and their pilots were doomed.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman asked Sun even as he was screaming in rage at the target he could no longer see due to his having jumped off the building and vanished behind some crates.

With that said, the White Fang charged at the monkey Faunus, but he managed to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolled out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly used this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, felling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirled, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defended himself from just when Blake leaped into the action.

"He's mine!"

Blake went in close and became a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman, who backed away and deflected each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, landed a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane caused her to go down.

Just as Roman dealt with one opponent, Sun appeared right behind her and disconnected his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks that only slowed down once to show Torchwick what they were before becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swung each gun at Roman while firing everything he had at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman managed to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a millisecond-long pause allowed Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and got up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaped behind it, but Sun barely missed when he jumped forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he was about to fire, his and Sun's attention was drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Ruby appeared on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

Roman, losing interest in Sun, waved. "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Penny approached Ruby. "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

Ruby, looking behind her, exclaimed "Penny, get back!" While her attention was diverted, Roman snarled and fired his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAAH!"

Roman gave off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turned her head toward the criminal and gave her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tried to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" She raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!"

Her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths came a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sent three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeded to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leap over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally make a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

Sun observed the spectacle in amazement. "Whoa!" He ran off to safety.

Three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports and sliced each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fell in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turned back to Penny as she aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulled back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Watching in awe, Ruby wondered "Whoa... How is she doing that?"

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman, watching from the safety of his escape, commented "These kids just keep getting weirder..." Garrett sprang from behind the crate, a canister of lightning Dust loaded into Reaper in its minigun form, and Fired a stream of lightning bolts at the retreating Bullhead.

Roman frantically used his cane to close the doors, and the jet shot off, flying away from the lost battle.

Garrett screamed in frustration as the Bullhead left the range of Reaper, turning and smashing his Aura-reinforced fist into the nearest crate, sending wooden splinters across the scene to embed themselves into the stone wall.

* * *

><p>Later, a handful of police cars were at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Garrett, and Penny were sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appeared on the scene.<p>

Ruby, speaking quickly to explain the situation, began. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Weiss ignored her and squared off with Blake.

Blake, calmly looking her down, began to explain. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" she paused. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, Garrett, and Ruby looked on, worried.

"I don't care."

Surprised, Blake asked "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." She looked at Sun behind her as she caught herself. "Someone else."

Blake, looking at Ruby, Garrett and Yang grinning at her, wiped a tear from her eye, nodding. "Of course."

Weiss smiled and nodded. The moment was serious for a second more until Ruby screamed:

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" She waved her arms excitedly.

As the five gather with each other, Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun. "I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Sun laughed nervously.

Ruby looked around. "Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?"

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watched the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city."

Penny lowered her head, sadly. "I know, sir."

"Penny, your time will come..." The limo drove off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ozpin was holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closed the video and opened up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information was left blank and his only message was: <em>"QUEEN HAS PAWNS"<em>.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

><p>Roman walked into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He went over to a table and placed a case of mysterious contents, possibly Dust, seeing as it was the same case from the heist that was stopped by Ruby and Garrett, sighing in tiredness.<p>

"How very disappointing, Roman."

Roman turned around suddenly when he heard the voice and their noisy entrance. "Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Of the three figures before Roman, only the woman's head, containing yellow eyes and flowing dark hair, was visible. "We were expecting... more from you."

Roman laughed a little before getting serious. "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

The woman chuckled darkly. "And you will continue to do so." She summoned a fireball in her hand and stepped out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."


	11. Interlude or What Happened Over Break

Break had just started, and team RWBY was sleeping in.

Well, Garrett wasn't, but he was just odd like that.

* * *

><p>He sat in his fifth of the dorm, operating his computers. Lux was checking over the instruments, making sure everything was in tune. Thank Dust Garrett had thought to make the walls soundproof. Bris was growling as she tried to shift to a semi-human form. The closest she'd come was effectively a bipedal wolf. Garrett had three different weapon blueprints on the three screens, and he was currently manipulating a 3D model of a fourth. On the left screen was Weiss's multi action Dust rapier, or MADR, Myrtenaster. On the center screen was Ember Celica, Yang's dual ranged shot gauntlets, or DRSG's. Ruby's high-caliber sniper-scythe, or HCSS, was on the right screen. Garrett was currently manipulating a model of Blake's variant ballistic chain-scythe, or VBCS, Gambol Shroud. He had had an entire semester to examine the four weapons in action, and had come up with several ideas to improve them. Of course, he wouldn't do so without his teammates' approval.<p>

He stretched out the holographic ribbon, which was usually wrapped around Blake's arm. The readout next to it showed that the ribbon was a potential weak point, due to its relative weakness to cutting weapons. He checked the materials he had a supply of, quickly finding a solution to the problem. He sent the ribbon's blueprint to the fabricator mounted beneath the desk and loaded the specialized elastic alloy into the material slot. As the glorified 3D printer worked, he analyzed the pistol built into the base of the weapon. Currently, it was only able to fire Dust rounds. He knew Blake's Semblance allowed her to create afterimages of herself. What he wondered was whether Dust could give those afterimages different effects. He brought up a note on the hologram.

_Ask Blake about Dust's effects on her Semblance_

With that done, he pulled the now-completed elastic metal ribbon. By his calculations, this new ribbon should function exactly the same as the old one, but would be unable to be cut. He wound it around a spool and set it aside.

He had just changed the hologram of Gambol Shroud to Ember Celica when he heard a voice call over to him.

"Garrett?" He turned his head to see Blake poking her head around the wall.

"Blake! Come in, come in. I kind of expected you to wake up a bit earlier, you know." She stepped in, waving to Lux as he waved to her and carefully avoiding the growling wolf that was Bris.

"Why did you think I'd wake up earlier?"

"You have a habit of sleeping for exactly nine hours. You fell asleep at ten o'clock last night, so normally you'd be awake by seven AM. I guess break affects cats as well as people." she laughed slightly. He'd noticed her becoming less withdrawn in his presence since the Hydra incident. Before that, she'd never laughed, yet now she seemed to find it easy.

"Anyway," he continued, "I've had an entire semester to study the team's weapons, and I think I've found a couple of ways to improve Gambol Shroud."

"Really? I didn't think it had any flaws."

"Your ribbon, the one you use in tandem with Gambol Shroud's pistol form, it's a weakness. If someone were to swing a bladed weapon at it at the right moment, it'd be cut and you'd be defenseless. So, I've made a... well, a replacement. That is, if you want it. I'm sure if you don't I can probably modify it to work with Reaper, maybe as a strap or something, but-" Blake held up a hand to stop his rambling.

"Are you saying you made me a gift?" He nodded. Blake smiled. Taking this as encouragement, Garrett reached over and picked up the ribbon, handing it to her on the spool. She unwound a small section of it.

"What's it made from?" she asked as she felt its cool surface.

"I call it elastium. It's an alloy of a few metals, along with a small amount of earth Dust to bind it together. The black is its natural color, it's not painted or anything." She unwrapped her own ribbon from her arm, winding the now-unspooled metal ribbon around in its place. She noticed something else.

"Are there flowers engraved into this?" she asked. Garrett nodded.

"Belladonna flowers. I thought it was fitting. fair lady definitely suits you, and it's your surname to boot." She blushed as he made that comment. "I also wanted to ask, have you ever experimented with the effect of Dust on your Semblance?" Blake cocked her head.

"No, I don't think I have."

"Because I noticed, Gambol Shroud can only fire Dust rounds, it can't actually use raw Dust powder. If I modified the internal firing mechanism to be compatible with both, you could, in theory, use Dust to alter your afterimages. The effects would probably be obvious, like an explosive one for burn Dust, et cetera. But we'd probably want to see if Dust actually does affect your Semblance before doing that." She nodded.

"Have you found anything to change with the other's weapons yet?" Garrett shook his head sheepishly.

"I kinda wanted to sort Gambol Shroud out first, see if I could get it sorted before you woke so I could surprise you." she blushed again. He'd noticed her demeanor change drastically with regard to him since the start of term. Lux called over to him - he'd finished tuning the instruments, and Bris had finally succeeded in changing to a semi-human form. Garrett was just glad her form was directly related to her perception of herself, so she could change between the two.

"Miss Belladonna, would you mind sitting down? I believe my consciousnesses would like us to give you an impromptu musical performance," Garrett suggested formally. Blake giggled and sat on the one chair in the room as Garrett strode up to the raised portion of floor. He nodded to Bris, who was seated behind the drum kit, and Lux, who stood at the keyboard, as he picked up an electric guitar. A microphone was set in front of each of Blake watched, the lights in the room dimmed. Her night vision easily counteracted this, but she understood the effect it was meant to create.

Garrett plucked a string on the guitar once, letting it ring silently as he reached for the volume dial on the guitar, slowly turning it up before muting the string. As he muted it, Lux began to play a simple, repeating, eight-note tune, with a spotlight turning on above him - not that it really did anything, as Lux glowed enough on his own. He played it twice before Bris came in over the top, alternating hitting the closed hi-hat and playing it with the pedal, and another spotlight shone on the drum kit. At the same moment, Lux began to play a four-chord tune with his other hand, holding each one for the length of one of the first tune. As he finished the first run-through of the new tune, Bris switched to a more violent beat, consisting of hitting one of the drums in a rhythm along with the bass drum pedal, punctuated by a quickly-muted hit of the open hi-hat at the start of each run-through. She played this twice before the entire tune changed.

As spotlight pointed at Garrett as he played a muted chord twice quickly, leaping into the air as he completed this, and the entire stage lit up with quickly moving lasers and lights as he began to play the main part of the song, with the drums striking up a supplementary rhythm behind him and Lux using the keyboard to play a bass guitar undertone. They played this through twice before Garrett played one more power chord, letting it ring as Lux and Bris returned to the original tune and Garrett began to sing and play a bass line at the same time.

"In this farewell,  
>There's no blood,<br>There's no alibi.  
>'Cause I've drawn regret,<br>From the truth,  
>Of a thousand lies.<p>

So let mercy come," he played a slightly higher bass line at the last word.  
>"And wash away..." the instruments went silent as Lux let out a soft, high-pitched 'ahhh' to backup the next line.<p>

"What I've," Garrett played the same muted chord, leaping into the air again, "Done!" the music returned to the main section.  
>"I'll face myself,<br>To cross out what I've become!  
>Erase myself,<br>And let go of what I've done!" The music repeated from the start of the first verse.

"Put to rest,  
>What you thought of me.<br>While I clean this slate,  
>With the hands,<br>Of uncertainty,

So let mercy come,  
>And wash away...<p>

What I've done!  
>I'll face myself,<br>To cross out what I've become!  
>Erase myself,<br>And let go of what," Garrett switched to a slightly higher pitched, rising chord sequence, "I've... Done!"

Garrett flared his Aura as he began to play the solo of the song. Blake could see him pouring his heart into the music as he played, could see him freely allowing the tears to fall.

"For all i've done!" both the drums and keyboard silenced, letting Garrett play his part of the chorus alone as he sang a different set of words.  
>"I'll start again,<br>And whatever pain may come!" Bris began to play her part of the verse over Garrett's part of the chorus, harmonizing the two sections.  
>"Today this ends,<br>I'm forgiving what I've done!" They returned to the regular chorus.

"I'll face myself,  
>To cross out what I've become!<br>Erase myself,  
>And let go of what I've done!" he held the final word in a long, drawn out cry as Lux began to sing.<p>

_"Na-na na na,  
>Na-na na na,<br>Na-na na na,  
>Na-na na na."<br>_ Garrett sang over the final line with "What I've done!" drawing the last word out again.

_"Na-na na na,  
>Na-na na na,<br>Na-na na na,  
>Na-na na na."<br>_Garrett sang over the final line with "Forgiving what I've done!" drawing out the last word yet again. Lux played the very first, eight-note sequence as Bris returned to her original rhythm and Garrett played a long, drawn-out chord.

_"Na-na na na,  
>Na-na na na,<br>Na-na na na,  
>Na-na na."<br>_As Lux sang the final word, he and Bris stopped playing, letting the notes die out naturally rather than muting them, just as Garrett had. Garrett placed his guitar back on its stand as the lights returned to normal and Blake stood up.

"What was the song about?" she asked. Garrett smiled sadly.

"The song can be about anyone who ever did something they regretted and wants to change themselves to how they were before they did it. For me, it's about what happened when I was five."

"You mean...?" Garrett nodded. Blake pulled him into a hug, which he gratefully melted into. He hadn't even realized he had needed one, but now that he had one, he knew exactly how much he had needed this. That is, more than he had needed anything else.

* * *

><p>Later, Garrett was working on Ember Celica's blueprint when Yang walked in.<p>

"Blake said you'd be in here," she said. Garrett sighed.

"She knows me well." Yang walked up behind him, seeing the holographic model of her gauntlets.

"Why is there a model of Ember Celica in your computer?"

"Because I've been studying it and I've realized what it lacks."

"And what's that?"

"Currently, Ember Celica is effectively a pair of handguards with shotguns built in, yes?" She nodded.

"I reckon there's two things I can change to turn them from shotgun-boosted blunt-trauma instruments to more effective, shotgun-boosted sharp-trauma defensive weapons. If I add retractable spikes to the section that goes over the back of your hands, you can effectively double or even triple the damage you do against pretty much anything. And if I add retracting shield-like pieces over the entire back of the gauntlets, they instantly become able to defend against enemies. I understand how this would cause your Semblance to be less effective, but you already use it far too much. Think about it. Your Semblance effectively trades durability for massive damage - the closer you are to dying, the stronger it makes you. That's a very dangerous game to play, and really not a good idea if you come up against overwhelming odds. I had the same problem with Bris against the Hydra - she gets stronger each time she hits something, but weaker every time she gets hit, like the opposite of you, and the Hydra hit her too many times, making her dissipate from Aura exhaustion. What you need is a way to not have to use your Semblance. Which is why I also took the liberty of manufacturing several belts of different Dust rounds. It's always good to have a bit of an edge right?" Yang just stared. Garrett realized he'd barely stopped to breathe in the whole explanation.

"So, you want to add spikes to increase the damage, shields to increase the defense, and different Dust rounds to increase the versatility?" Garrett nodded cautiously. Yang broke out into a grin. "Let's do it!" Grinning along with her, Garrett sent the model to the fabricator and loaded in various metals and other materials. Within ten minutes, he was holding Ember Celica MKII, as he called it. Yang just called the two new gauntlets Ember Celica as well. She tried them out, and found that they worked perfectly, from the spikes to the shields to the Dust rounds. She fired an ice round at the wall, watching as it formed a white coating over the surface.

"Please exercise some restraint when you use them, I really don't want people yelling at me for making a deadly weapon even more deadly." Yang nodded, an evil grin plastered on her face.

As Yang left, Garrett sighed. He couldn't improve Myrtenaster at all, and Ruby didn't want anyone going near her "sweetheart" with any tool at all, so Crescent Rose was off-limits. Reaper was already as good as it would get, despite its lack of effective long-range, low-destruction weapons. He really needed to make another weapon to compensate. Or maybe some armor?

Grinning at his idea, Garrett sat down and began to create another 3D blueprint.


	12. Grimm Reaper

"You want permission to test _what_?!" Garrett refused to cringe under Goodwitch's glare.

"Well, you see, I need to combat-test my latest invention in a semi-controlled environment - without Reaper. My original intention when designing it was to create something to use as backup in case I lost my weapon. I can't prove the invention's effectiveness unless it is actually tested against the Grimm." Goodwitch sighed.

"Have you at the very least confirmed its functionality?" she asked. Garrett nodded.

"The Armageddon is fully functional. I just need to test its effectiveness." She sighed again.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Garrett staggered into team RWBY's dorm. The girls looked on, concerned, as he pulled himself up the ladder and onto his bed, where he picked up Reaper and began to tinker. The tinkering was a common occurrence - it was almost ritualistic the way he would spend ten minutes every night fiddling with some component or other, before turning a few screws with an Allen key and completely disassembling the weapon. The first time he had done so, all of the girls - except Ruby, who had seen him build the thing - had been shocked at the sheer number of components. They formed a large pile at the foot of the bed as he sat in the middle, picking up each piece in turn, cleaning it with a rag, and placing it at the head of the bed. When he had finished - a task that took him the better part of two hours - he would then pick up two pieces, seemingly at random, and put them together. Then he took another piece and attached it to the first two. And so on until Reaper was fully assembled. Blake had actually wondered how he knew exactly what piece went where. The evening ritual that was Garrett's care for Reaper showed something rather extraordinary. He loved that weapon even more than Ruby loved Crescent Rose. He loved it enough to spend from nine PM to twelve PM cleaning it and checking every part for flaws. And there were a lot of parts - each blade contained three pieces, like Crescent Rose. Or that's what they'd thought. In reality, each section was composed of three subsections running parallel with the blade's direction, and each subsection contained three pieces. That came to a total of twenty-seven pieces per blade - not counting the tiny motors that extended them, or the complicated locking mechanisms that held them in place. If you counted those, each blade had over a hundred pieces. And Garrett cleaned and checked every single one of them, polishing the blade pieces and sharpening the edged parts before assembling each blade without putting a single piece in the wrong spot. He listened to music as he worked, occasionally humming along with it.<p>

The girls all recognised it - all of the music was by the artist known only as Grimm Reaper. Yang even had a poster supposedly depicting Grimm Reaper - a short, cloaked man with a grey cloud-like mask and an electric guitar resembling a scythe, a dark-skinned female lupine Faunus seated at the drums, which were marked with scythe decals, and a pale, white-haired, well-groomed man in a cloak who was operating a keyboard which completed the scythe motif with a scythe-shaped built-in music stand which was never used. Grimm Reaper was an incredibly popular music group - but no-one had seen them in person. There had never been a live concert. Until now. Garrett finally finished reassembling Reaper and took his headphones off, leaving his signature wireless earpiece in his ear. He grinned at them as he returned Reaper to its storage form.

"You'll never guess what I managed to get today," he began.

"Permission from Goodwitch to test your Armageddon?" Garrett's smile faltered.

"I mean besides that." The girls all shrugged simultaneously. His grin returned as he held up five pieces of paper, each of which had the image of a scythe printed on the end.

"Five tickets to Grimm Reaper's first live concert." He covered his lupine ears as four semi-identical squeals reached him - even Weiss, the epitome of composure, was excited.

* * *

><p>The auditorium was packed. Dust only knows how Garrett had managed to get even one of the tickets, let alone five! Of course, the girls certainly weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and ask him. As the girls sat down in the seats marked by the tickets - all five of which held a sign with their names followed by the universally accepted VIP acronym - Garrett looked at his watch.<p>

"I've gotta go use the bathroom. If it starts without me, be sure to save my seat!" Wit that, the grey-clad scythe wielder turned and rushed to the exit. The girls simply shrugged and began to chat amongst themselves until the lights dimmed. Ruby looked around for Garrett, who still hadn't returned. A spotlight suddenly switched on. The figure on the far left was the palest man the girls had ever seen, yet he held an inner glow which radiated out through his smooth features, giving him a look of health and youth. His white hair was perfectly groomed. Without a single stand out of place, and he wore a white cloak fastened at the throat with a twin-bladed scythe-shaped onyx brooch. He was standing behind a keyboard with a built in scythe shaped music stand which held no music.

"White," came the collective sigh from the girls in the audience. The three members of Grimm Reaper were often called the 'Grey Trinity' because of the average shade of their outfits. A second spotlight switched on to reveal a female lupine Faunus seated behind the drums. Her wolf ears stood prominently, though half hidden by her very untidy hair. Her face was the epitome of wild beauty, conveying the idea that she was dangerous. Her skin was a very dark brown, and framed by messy locks of raven hair. She wore a black catsuit with a leather jacket over the top.

"Black," Blake whispered. The Faunus on the stage was a massive inspiration to any Faunus who actually wanted to make something of their life. A third spotlight came on, revealing a circular hole in the stage. A slight whirr could be heard as a platform rose to fill the space, providing a grand entrance for the third member of the group. He wore a grey cloak over his grey trousers with too many pockets and his grey jackrt with a belt running from right shoulder to left hip. The cloak was fastened with silver G-shaped pins. He held an electric guitar in the shape of a scythe. Instead of a breath or a whisper, the third member earned himself a chant.

"Grey! Grey! Grey! Grey!" Grey raised his arms and the chant, which had grown to a roar, quieted. He glanced at Black and White, nodded once to each, and began to play.

(Grey _White_)

The song began with a single, drawn out, ringing note from White as Grey struck up a set of five three-note sets. Grey repeated this, and White entered again on the third set with a set of two more of the same note, repeating after a single beat. Soon Black entered with the drums, even making use of a cowbell. Grey began to sing.

"Yeah.

Yah.

This is not the end,  
>This is not the beginning,<br>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision  
>But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm,<br>Though the words sound steady,  
>Something empty's within 'em,<p>

We say 'Yeah!'  
>Our fists flying up in the air,<br>Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there,  
>'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear<br>Until we get it, forget it,  
>Let it all disappear.<p>

Yeah."

Both drums and guitar quieted as Grey's voice changed from a bass line to a soft, upper-pitched voice.

"Waiting for the end to come...

Wishing I had strength to stand...  
>This is not what I had planned...<br>It's out of my control..." Black began to play her rhythm again.

"Flying at the speed of light,  
>Thoughts were spinning in my head.<br>So many things were left unsaid.  
>It's hard to let you go..."<p>

"_Oh..._" White began to sing a small backup beneath the chorus.

"I know what it takes to move on..."

"_Oh..._"

"I know how it feels to lie..."

"Oh..." White began to sing slightly higher.

"All I wanna do  
>Is trade this life for something new,<br>Holding on to what I haven't got.

Sitting in an empty room  
>Trying to forget the past<br>This was never meant to last,  
>I wish it wasn't so..."<p>

"_Oh..._"

"I know what it takes to move on..."

"_Oh..._"

"I know how it feels to lie..."

"_Oh..._"

"All I wanna do  
>Is trade this life for something new<br>Holding on to what I haven't got!

Yeah, yeah," Grey waved his hand in front of his face, dissipating the cloudy mask as White and Black changed. White began to glow, his irises vanishing. Black darkened till she was truly black, and a smoky black Aura began to form around her. But Grey was the one who made all four girls exclaim the same word at the same time. Staring out from beneath the hood was a certain fifteen year old versatile scythe-wielder with blue eyes and a wireless earpiece in his left ear. It was Garrett.

"What was left when the fire was gone?  
>I thought I found right but that right was wrong.<br>All caught up in the eye of the storm,  
>I'm trying to figure out what it's like - moving on.<br>And I don't even know what kind of things I've said,  
>My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead, so<br>Picking up the pieces, now, where to begin?  
>The hardest part of ending is starting again." With that, Garrett threw his head back as he began to play a louder guitar piece, revealing the wolf ears hidden beneath his hood.<p>

"_Oh... Oh... Oh, oh, oh... Oh.  
>All I wanna do<br>Is trade this life for something new  
>Holding on to what I haven't got!<em>"

"This is not the end,  
>This is not the beginning,<br>Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision  
>But you listen to the tone and the violet rhythm,<br>Though the words sound steady,  
>Something empty's within 'em."<p>

"_Holding on to what I haven't got!"_

"We say 'Yeah!'  
>Our fists flying up in the air,<br>Like we're holding on to something that's invisible there,  
>'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear,<br>Until we get it, forget it,  
>Let it all disappear."<p>

"_Holding on to what I haven't got!_"

The three instantly quieted, muting their instruments to signify the end of the song. The crowd broke into applause, and team RWBY was the loudest of them all. Garrett smiled to himself as he raised his arms again and the crowd quieted. He nodded to Lux and Bris as they began to play the next song in the lineup.

* * *

><p>The whole team was waiting for Garrett when he walked out of the dressing room. They had identical scowls on their faces, and their arms were folded. Garrett gulped, despite the fact that Ruby couldn't look threatening to save her life, which ruined the effect the girls were trying to convey.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Yang exploded. Literally.

"Think about it this way. If I told you that myself, Lux and Tenebris were the music group known as Grimm Reaper, would you have believed me?" Garrett's rhetorical question seemed to calm Yang down a bit.

"I would have," said Blake. "That song you played for me a few days ago, I knew I recognized the style."

"I've been dropping so many hints it's just not funny. Think about it. My combat gear is the same as Grey's. Lux and Tenebris - Light and Darkness - are so clearly White and Black, even my own _name_ is a hint. I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

"So why did you form a band? I thought you got enough money from the Bumblebee royalties?" Weiss asked. Garrett sighed.

"The problem is, there's so many expensive components in Reaper that the royalties from the Bumblebee sales are only just enough to cover the minigun body and one blade. Without the band, I can't afford to maintain the mecha-shifting components, the other blade, or the Dust Round Manufacturing System, or DRMS. I guess that's what you get when you have a custom-built, duodecuple-form Swiss Army Scythe. Even with royalties, selling off excess Dust, and Grimm Reaper, I'm hard-pressed to keep Reaper in good condition."

"Surely the blades aren't that expensive?" Asked the Schnee heiress. Garrett laughed darkly.

"Weiss, each blade has twenty-seven blade pieces, with three motors and a five-piece locking system for each piece. That's two hundred and sixteen pieces for one blade, or four hundred and thirty-two pieces for both. Each blade piece is laser-cut, which costs roughly a thousand lien per square centimeter, or three thousand lien per piece. The pieces on the top and bottom edges of the blades are also laser-sharpened, which costs an additional five thousand lien apiece. That's a hundred and seventy-one thousand lien to replace the blade pieces of one blade alone. Now on to the motors. Three per blade piece, that's eighty-one motors per blade. Each motor is roughly eight thousand lien apiece, since they're so high-quality. So the motors cost six hundred and forty-eight thousand lien per blade. The locking mechanisms are custom-built, and cost two thousand lien per component to replace, so ten thousand lien per mechanism or two hundred and seventy lien per blade for the locking mechanisms. All in all, fully replacing a single blade costs eight hundred and forty-six thousand lien. To replace both costs one million, six hundred and ninety-two thousand. This is not taking into account the components which store the blade, which each cost roughly one and a half million lien. So roughly four million, six hundred and ninety-two thousand lien covers the both blade assemblies. Then we get into the cost of the actual shaft and-"

"Stop." Weiss held up a hand. "You've made your point. But even with all the royalties, the Grimm Reaper thing, and selling the excess Dust, Reaper should still be way too expensive for you to maintain. What else are you doing?"

"I've earned a decent living at Grease and Gears, enough to cover a little bit of Reaper's costs. Some of it was covered by Signal, then by Beacon. I haven't bought my own food or new clothing in years, though."

"_Years?_" Weiss asked. Garrett just shrugged.

"Never needed to."

* * *

><p>A set of crosshairs focussed on Garrett as the conversation continued with the girls all insisting that he go with them so they could buy him clothing as they walked down the road. The holder of the sniper rifle lowered the weapon, revealing their cloth-covered visage. The only part of their face that was visible was their eyes, which glowed a brilliant shade of amethyst.<p>

"Well, well. Looks like I finally found you..." said the hooded figure. Her voice was quite clearly female, as was her body, which was covered in a tight-fitting charcoal and crimson bodysuit. The black hood she wore went down to her waist, fastened at the shoulders by skull-shaped clips. Her boots were the same shade of black as the bodysuit, with crimson leather shinguards studded with dull spikes. her gloves were also black, with crimson leather demi-gauntlets also studded with dull spikes. Her sniper rifle was very angular, with bright purple lines running along it which pulsed with energy at regular intervals. The scope hovered roughly an inch above the barrel, and there was no obvious place for the magazine to be stored. At her waist was a belt with a large quantity of grey kunai strapped to it. Each kunai had a line of color along its length, which glowed constantly and pulsed at regular intervals. Some were green, others were blue, others were yellow and some were red. She holstered her sniper, the barrel retracting and the scope sinking down into the body, on her back beneath the cloak as she continued.

"... Brother."


	13. Best Day Ever

The girl stood on the roof of the building, aiming her sniper rifle. Her left arm was curled, resting the barrel of the weapon in the crook of her elbow to steady it. As she got a bead on her target, she placed a call on the scroll in her left hand, which was connected to the wireless earpiece in her ear.

On the street below, a man's scroll rang. He stopped walking, reaching into his pocket and answering the call.

"Hello?"

_"Your fate awaits you,"_ said the caller. The man shivered - her voice was cold, hateful, carrying the promise of death.

"Who is this?"

_"Deliverance will take you there."_ He couldn't get another word out before his head exploded in a shower of gore.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Crimson Death holstered Deliverance, her sniper rifle, and retrieved a carton of apple juice from a pouch on her leg. She popped it open, drinking some as she watched the crowd below screaming and forming a circle around the body. As the sirens became audible, she turned and sprinted to the edge of the roof, leaping to the adjacent building and continuing on away from the scene. The man had been a powerful crime lord, who had been known only as Smith, before the high-velocity anti-tank ferrous-core round had put a sudden and violent end to his career. There had been no sound when Deliverance fired, no recoil. In fact, the only way one could tell it had fired was the faint golden glow that emanated from the barrel. Deliverance was a coilgun, a weapon designed to fire projectiles using electromagnetism. As such, there was no explosion to create a sound, or to push the gun backward. Deliverance never needed a suppressor, and was completely recoilless. By the time the VPD had arrived on-scene, she was already three blocks away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The latest in a string of sudden and public murders has left the citizens of Vale panicking, wondering who will be next. John Smythe, a wealthy businessman, was brutally murdered via a single bullet to the head. The state in which the body was found prevented any identification from being drawn from the body except from the late mister Smythe's drivers license. Eyewitness accounts report seeing a cloaked and hooded figure, dressed in black and red, standing on the rooftop with what appeared to be a sniper rifle in their hands, who fled the scene with unprecedented swiftness. Chief Mendez, head of the Vale Police Department, had this to say regarding the figure:<em>

'This "Crimson Death" character will be apprehended soon enough. I have my men on the lookout for him or her, and my best detectives are scouring the scene and the patterns for any hint of who the next target is.'

_When asked about the bullet that could have caused such a dramatic kill, he refused to answer any more questions. Back to you, Lisa."_

_"Thank you, Cyril. In other news-"_

Garrett muted the news report as he turned back to Reaper. He had already taken it apart, and was now cleaning and inspecting the components. He cursed as he found a chip in the edge of one of the blade pieces, before placing it off to the side, on a pile that contained a single motor and a locking mechanism already. As he finished his task, he reached for the box attached to one of the steel supports of his bed, pulling out a motor, a locking mechanism, and a replacement blade piece which was in a box of its own to protect the sharp edge. He dropped the broken components into a second compartment of the box before closing it and reassembling Reaper. He opened and closed the blade a few times to ensure it was working, before switching it to storage form and lying back on his bed. He activated his HoloScroll, bringing up a map of Vale with seven flashing blips. He added another on a street in the top right corner, pulling John Smythe's profile and background from the net and linking it to the blip. The HoloScroll drew lines between the blips, showing that there was no clear pattern.

"This 'Crimson Death' targets random people... Human or Faunus, young or old, man or woman, rich or poor... Where's the pattern?!" he shouted the last part, causing his team to sit up and look at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just getting frustrated at the lack of a link between the eight 'Crimson Death' kills."

"Crimson Death?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Eyewitnesses from the scenes say that they saw a cloaked figure dressed in red and black with a sniper rifle standing on a building, always fleeing the scene very fast when they heard the sirens." Ruby's eyes widened.

"I-it wasn't me! I swear!" she exclaimed. Garrett mentally punched himself - the description sounded exactly like Ruby. However, he was certain it wasn't - Ruby simply wasn't capable of such brutal attacks.

"Relax, Ruby," he told her. "I know it wasn't you. From the looks of things, the kills were made with a sniper rifle with a scope. Crescent Rose only has a scope in scythe form, so people would say they saw a red scythe if it was you." she calmed down as he explained.

"Anyway, Crimson Death has killed eight people in as many days. The style is always the same. The target receives a call from an unknown source. The target pauses, then asks who the caller is. After another short pause, the target is shop in the cranium with a bullet of a high enough caliber to effectively cause it to literally explode. The targets have varied from Faunus," He brought up the profile of a young Faunus male with the horns of a ram, "to humans," he brought up seven other profiles, all of humans of varying ages, genders, and social statuses, "From the rich to the poor," he highlighted the rich people then the poor ones, "from men to women, adult to elderly, there's just no pattern!" he highlighted each group as he said them before bringing up the map again.

"The crime scenes go all across Vale, with no distinguishable pattern whatsoever! There's no way to track this person down!"

"Why are you so worked up about this? It's not like the VPD asked _you_ to-" Weiss cut herself off as Garrett raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope!" said Garrett in a perfect imitation of the voice Ruby had used way back when Winchester had Jaune on a leash. "Not kidding. I know Carl said his best detective_s_, but that's a bit of artistic license - technically I'm three people in one, so I can be considered a team of detectives."

"Carl?"

"Carl Mendez, chief of the VPD."

Yang simply shook her head.

"You know what? I think I'm starting to develop an immunity to surprise just from being your friend, Garrett." The scythe-wielder grinned.

"Good."

* * *

><p>A ship flew through the skies over Vale. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" was hanging a sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbed down from his ladder, he stumbled and fell. a girl appeared next to him.<p>

She was a thin female with dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Her attire consisted of an intricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt along with white pants and brown chaps that ended at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she kept her weapons as well as a single pouch. She also wore a silver three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

The girl giggled. "'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She helped him to his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

She produced a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeep looked it over.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm."

The girl walked away from the shop owner as both waved goodbye and passed a boy at a corner.

"I knew you were lost," he said.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." She produced a wallet with Lien and waved it in Mercury's face."

"That's not your money."

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence."

"Mmmmm... no deal."

"Fine." She took the Lien and tossed the wallet, turning to walk away.

"Whatever. You want me."

Mercury and the girl were walking through the city.

"So, how much farther?" Mercury asked.

"A few blocks," the girl replied.

"Ugh... this place is so dull."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket."

The girl stopped.

"That's every city."

Mercury play acted as a victim. "Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

Emerald glared at him, groaning angrily. She then walked away from him.

"Ugh... you're no fun today."

Mercury followed behind Emerald. Emerald and Mercury entered a shop full of books. The shop owner could be heard humming a tune. Mercury stopped near the door to look at books while Emerald approached the counter and rang a service bell.

* * *

><p>A set of crosshairs focussed on Mercury, the girl holding the sniper breathing evenly through the black cloth mask that hid her face. She kept the sniper trained on his back, hoping to save the shop owner from two people she knew to be affiliated with Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick.<p>

* * *

><p>"Be right there!" Emerald looked back at Mercury as the owner called out. The shop owner could be seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walked backward and out toward the counter. "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade," home to every book under the sun!" He set the stacks down offscreen. "How may I..." Turning around, he gasped and hesitated upon recognizing the two of them. Mercury was now holding a book. "How may I help you?"<p>

Although the book was open, Mercury was looking at Tukson. "Just browsing." He shut the book.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Emerald asked.

"Yes we do."

"That's great!" Emerald exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

><p>Crimson Death cursed as her target moved out of her line of sight. She sighed, pulling her cloak around her to hide her clothing, and climbed down to the street below.<p>

* * *

><p>"Would you... like a copy?"<p>

"No, just wondering." Mercury closed another book. "Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury produced a book.

"Ooh, options are nice."

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury closed the book. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front."

"Oh, no, wait! What... about... "Third Crusade"?"

Tukson hesitated, visibly unnerved. "Um... I..." Mercury and Emerald eyed him carefully. "...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slammed another book shut. "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"Except the "Third Crusade"."

"It's just a catchphrase."

"It's false advertising!"

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Mercury activated a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activated another switch and the window in the front door darkened. "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." Mercury activated the third and final switch, darkening the last window and hiding the black-cloaked figure standing outside as he smiled creepily at Tukson. "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"So... are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson produced claws from his fingers. "Yaargh!"

Tukson leaped atop his counter in a threatening manner just as one of the windows shattered to allow the black-cloaked figure entrance. Mercury and Emerald backed up slightly and he leaped at Emerald and slashed at her, but she dodged. He looked forward and was surprised at Mercury as he raised one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves. In the next instant, a wave of purple force had hurled Mercury across the store. All eyes turned to the figure in the back cloak, who was holding an angular sniper rifle with pulsing purple lines.

"Tuckson, if I were you, I'd run. Run fast, run far, and don't look back." Tuckson nodded, pushing past a stunned Emerald, who shook herself and charged at the new entrant. She drew her pistols, firing as the figure chambered another round. The figure twisted to avoid the bullets, which brushed her cloak aside to reveal her clothing. She fired her sniper at the oncoming attacker, who dodged the bullet but not the unexpected wave of force which came with it. She was hurled across the store just as Mercury was, cracking her head against a bookshelf and knocking her cold. The sound of sirens could be heard as Crimson Death holstered her sniper and leaped out of the broken window, climbing a building and fleeing the scene.

* * *

><p>In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY were sitting together as Blake looked over some notes. Yang slid up next to her partner.<p>

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." Blake closed her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

Yang caught a grape in her mouth.

"Lame."

Nora giggled as she continued to toss grapes at Yang with her spoon. Yang caught the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slammed a binder labeled Best Day Ever Activities onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

Ruby cleared her throat, gesturing to everyone at the table. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This ought to be good." Yang caught another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the five of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

Ruby made "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

"You're not denying it," Garrett spoke up, minimizing the map on his HoloScroll.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She pointed her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

An apple was tossed at Yang and hit her in the face. She glared at Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora shouted.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang, still glaring, picked up an apple and tossed it across the room. An unfamiliar voice shouted "Hey!" and giggled.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"I got it!" Nora shouted.

"I for one think that..." Weiss was interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora was shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sat down and pointed at Ren who had his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand was over her mouth and Jaune simply sat staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

* * *

><p>Outside the cafeteria, Sun and one of his teammates were walking together as Sun related the events which took place during the docks event.<p>

"Man, that's harsh."

He was a teenage boy with tan skin, having dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that was shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut.

He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displayed a silver reticle.

He wore black shoes that were fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories included black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun replied.

"Nice!"

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it."

Sun leaned in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret," I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it!"

"You better." Food was splattering into the panes of glass in the cafeteria as students ran around. At one point, Jaune was the one splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude."

The boy's teeth gleamed as he smiled.

"Good point."

Sun and his teammate entered the cafeteria where students were heard screaming.

"Food fight!"

Many students were stampeding out the door past Sun and his teammate, the latter of whom was looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora yelled.

Team JNPR were standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ruby stomped her foot on a table and pointed at Team JNPR. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" she crushed a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!"

Team RWBY raised their fists simultaneously. "Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted.

She jumped down from the top of her tower, and the food fight began.

"Yang! Turkey!"

Yang rolled over to the turkeys and stuck her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch melons as they sped toward her.

Upon completion of this maneuver, Blake leaped in front of Yang and picked up two baguettes. Yang then threw her turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodged out of the way and grabbed a single baguette, leaving Jaune to take the blows.

Pyrrha and Blake dueled in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocked her back and threw three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well.

Ruby used a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hit a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha managed to dodge the shot, but was unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Ren and Nora then charged at Ruby, but Weiss intercepted them and used ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash into a group of tables which were launched because of the impact.

Nora jumped through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacked Weiss but hit Ruby instead, who managed to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocked her down. Weiss grabbed a swordfish and engaged Nora in a one-on-one, but ended up being defeated after Nora threw her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crushed Weiss, Ruby jumped in and saved her partner but shouted dramatically at her partner's apparent demise.

Garrett leaped in, grabbing another pole and a pair of baguettes which he fitted onto either end, creating a facsimile of Reaper. He proceeded to attack Pyrrha. Pyrrha swung her "sword" at him, and he spun the scythe to parry. He swung one end of the "scythe" at her, but she held up her hand, surrounding the shaft of the weapon in dark red Aura and deflecting it. Garrett grinned, forming a boxing glove with his Aura and slamming it into her, hurling her across the room.

Yang grabbed two more turkeys and dueled Ren, who wielded a pair of leeks. Ren was overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and took a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovered from the strikes and threw his leeks at Yang, but she managed to dodge them and proceeded to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervened immediately afterwards and sent Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroyed the weapon in the process.

Blake got back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabbed a link of sausages. She whipped it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leaked some soda cans that Nora threw at Blake, who managed to dodge them all. Pyrrha then used her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda.

The members of JNPR ganged up on Garrett, who valiantly dodged their attacks and smashed their weapons with Aura-enhanced fists before being overwhelmed by the four-to-one odds.

Ruby, the last remaining member of RWBY, then used her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spun like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that came back at JNPR, knocking all four members out

"I love these guys," Sun exclaimed.

Neptune was drenched with soda and not pleased. The doors behind them opened and Goodwitch entered the room growling. She proceeded to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please." She adjusted her glasses. "Do not play with your food!"

Nora burped aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY tried and failed to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashed from the ceiling into Garrett. Goodwitch grumbled. Ozpin approached and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go."

Goodwitch sighed. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." Team RWBY were laughing together. "So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin walked away from Goodwitch. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

><p>In an old warehouse, the White Fang were moving crates as a bruised Emerald and Mercury entered.<p>

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman approached the two from behind and wrapped his arms around them in a group hug.

Emerald shivered in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

Emerald and Mercury pulled away from Roman.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman produced a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..."

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He held up the piece of paper. "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

"Trying to clean up your problems. One of them, at least."

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale still say otherwise."

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

"Do what, Roman?"

A woman appeared on a platform above them. She stepped onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman laughed nervously "I'd, uh... not kill them?"

"Cinder!" Emerald exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder didn't look happy with Roman.

"I was going to..."

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat, but some girl in black and red interfered!"

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually."

"What? Like a puma?"

"Yeah, there ya go."

"Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder spoke, Roman pointed a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..."

Roman used his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey."

Emerald looked down apologetically "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."

Cinder turned to Roman. "And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

"Uh..? Eh..?" He pointed to his right. "Eh..?" He pointed to his left. "EHHHHH!" He pointed at the giant pile of shipping crates behind him. "Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Emerald laughed at Mercury's remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He emphasized the last word by clenching his fist.

Cinder approached Roman. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She placed her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman seemed entranced, but then looked away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust." She began to walk away.

"O-okay, then what now?"

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

Cinder looked back at Roman. "We're proceeding to phase two."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald began to walk away. Roman attempted to light a cigar, but realized Emerald had stolen his lighter. She turned back to face him and stuck her tongue out defiantly.


	14. Welcome to Beacon

A large and unnerving ship descended upon a landing pad at Beacon. Two Bullheads flew by as ant-like swarms of people walked on the paths around Beacon. Ozpin and Goodwitch could be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels," Goodwitch noted.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Three more Bullheads flew in. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping beep sounded repeatedly. Ozpin turned to see a holo-message "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in."

The doors slid open to reveal A man in military uniform as Ozpin approached to greet him.

"Ozpin!" the general exclaimed cordially.

Ozpin stood at attention.

"Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities." Both approached and shook hands as Glynda also approached. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Goodwitch gave a personable wave and then dropped all pleasantries. "I'll be outside." She walked away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit."

Ozpin turned to his desk. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He picked up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he spoke. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." He turned and offered the cup to Ironwood.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produced a canteen from his inside coat pocket and poured its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin walked around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.

He sat and poured himself some coffee. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin took a drink and set down his mug. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ironwood set his own mug down.

"But if what Qrow said is true..."

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin emphasized this as he held up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious."

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood turned and walked away. He stopped near the door and looked back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He continued on his way to the exit.

"I hope they never have to," said Ozpin softly.

* * *

><p>In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY were playing Remnant: The Game. Weiss sat next to Yang, who was next to Garrett, who was next to Ruby, who had been contemplating her next move.<p>

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" She pointed at Yang. "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

Yang thrust her elbow down as she balled her fist. "Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby slapped her card down on the table. Yang feigned a look of shock as Garrett smirked, hiding his mouth in his collar. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She made noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she made a bird with her hands.

Yang feigned indignance as she pointed at Ruby. "You fiend!"

Ruby was now ducked at one end of the table. "And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby peaked her head up. She gave a look of surprise as, offscreen, Yang could be heard laughing arrogantly.

Yang raised a card. "Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang showed the card to the group. Ruby was visibly disturbed. "Giant Nevermore!" She slammed the card down on the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

Ruby pointed at Yang. "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glared at each other. Yang could be heard shouting triumphantly after rolling.

Ren and Pyrrha were studying, and Nora was drooling as she slept.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cried.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids," Yang said nonchalantly.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!"

"Bah!"

Nora snored and talked in her sleep "Oh. Have pancakes."

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?"

Pyrrha cleared her throat and then confiscated a comic book Jaune was reading, trading it for a textbook.

"Bah! Bah, I say!"

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

As Pyrrha read Jaune's comic, a Nevermore player piece was tossed over Jaune's shoulder. Another piece bounced off of his head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby collapsed on the table, crying. "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn," said Yang.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

Yang slid up beside her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb."

Yang started looking through Weiss' cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" She pulled up a card to show Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—"

"Nooo!"

"—and put it in your hand!"

"Okay."

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang pointed a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." She pulled away and returned to her seat.

"And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!"

Weiss stood and a thunder clap accompanied her overjoyed psychotic laughter. "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card..." Yang's arm appeared holding the card.

"Huh?"

Yang shuffled the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss slumped in her chair, tearing up. "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby hopped into Weiss' lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Weiss exclaimed, hugging Ruby anyway. "Don't touch me!"

Yang Put her arms up behind her head. "Alright Garrett, you're up!"

Garrett glanced down at his card, grinning like a maniac.

"If my calculations are correct, Yang, that was your last trap card." He placed his cards on the table, before shuffling around almost every piece. "My Sandstorm disables your ground forces as I send in two Giant Nevermores to obliterate your fleet. I follow this up by also sending my Vacuo troops in through your now unguarded main gate, obliterating your entire kingdom." He sat back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head in an exact imitation of Yang's previous position. Yang, on the other hand, was slumped in her chair, staring at the board.

"No..." Lux appeared on Garrett's shoulder.

"Never play any strategy-based game against Garrett. He'll memorize the deck, keep track of every card, and use his knowledge of exactly what you have to eliminate you." Garrett turned to Lux.

"Hey! Don't give away my secret! It's not my fault I have an eidetic memory!"

Jaune approached the table. "Hey! Can I play?"

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people," Ruby replied.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess," Weiss commented.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago," Yang said, momentarily looking up from where her face was buried in her arms. Tears could be seen rolling down her face. Weiss made an annoyed sound.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!"

"By who? Your mother?"

"A-and Pyrrha!"

"Hello again!" said Pyrrha, waving.

Jaune Begged with both hands folded together. "Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!"

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-"

Pyrrha darted over and slapped a hand over Jaune's mouth. "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Jaune laughed nervously.

Everyone except Garrett looked nervously at Blake who looked obviously annoyed that her secret was out. Garrett wasn't looking because he was practicing manipulating his Aura - by creating a flat disc which he proceeded to slam his face into, earning a metallic clang every time he did so.

"Right. That. Ladies, and gentleman of course, enjoy your battle." Jaune bowed as Pyrrha walked away.

"'Sup losers." said Sun.

He appeared holding his fingers in a "peace" sign.

"Hey Sun!"

Sun was standing next to his blue-haired friend.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Garrett... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend."

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" asked said friend.

Ren threw his arms up into the air. "Thank you!"

Nora popped her head up. "Pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd," said Sun.

Neptune shook a finger at Sun. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." he waved. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." he approached Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune exclaimed. Garrett sniggered at the leader of team JNPR.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Sun turned to Blake. "I never took you as the board game playing type."

As she spoke, Blake shoved Sun aside and left the room. "Garrett's playing, actually. I'll see you guys later."

Nora shrugged "Women."

* * *

><p>Blake sat with her knees folded to her chest on her bed that night. Voices echoed in her head.<p>

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."

"Hmph."

Blake was sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin entered. Blake quietly acknowledged his statement.

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."

"Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive."

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human..." he sipped his coffee. "Faunus..."

Blake glared at him.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not."

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide. Your teammate, Garrett, has advanced human-Faunus relations by incredible amounts."

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am. And what do you mean about Garrett? He's a Faunus now."

"He wasn't always. And what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?"

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin stood and headed to the door. He stopped and turned back to Blake. "If you ever need to talk to me... Please, don't hesitate to ask." Ozpin shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY entered their dorm room.<p>

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!"

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy teamed up with the only guy in the team to beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

As they entered, Blake approached the door to leave.

"Stop." Weiss pointed at Blake. Blake's hand retracted from the door knob. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" She flipped through the air as six copies of her emblem flew through the air. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" She pointed her finger at Blake again.

Weiss was balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly put the chair away and returned to stand near the girls.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby approached Blake. "You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, being a one-man detective team for the VPD, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

"Uh, who?"

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but..."

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" Blake and Garrett looked at one another - they had just said the same thing at the same time. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day," Blake pointed toward the door. "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

Ruby raised her hand and did other random gestures, while looking manic. "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Yang pumped her fist enthusiastically. "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," said Weiss.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby said sadly. Lux and Tenebris, in her humanoid form, appeared on Garrett's shoulders as all three consciousnesses raised their right fists in unison. "AYE!"

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said.

Ruby gestured. "Let's hatch a plan!"

Yang pointed "Double-guns" at Ruby. "Yeah!"

Ruby gasped as she freaked out. "I left my board game at the library!"

Weiss placed her hand to her head. "We're doomed."

Ruby ran out of the room and down the hallway. "I'll be right back!" The sound of collision could be heard as Ruby slammed into someone and disappeared. "Oo-oof! Oh g-!" She looked up "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Emerald. She offered her hand. "Just watch where you're going." Ruby was slouched on the ground as she took Emerald's hand. Mercury stood beside them.

"Oh, right, sorry." She continued to speak as Emerald helped her to her feet. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

Emerald stepped aside to reveal Cinder as she approached. "Visiting from Haven, actually." Emerald turned to look at her.

Ruby stared for a moment and Cinder stared back.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around."

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Mercury and Emerald walked past Ruby. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks," said Cinder, walking past Ruby and gesturing in acknowledgement. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby waved. "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" Cinder grinned evilly and her eyes glowed menacingly as she walked away. Garrett poked his head around the door, noting her outfit and looking back through his memory to check if he had ever seen her before. He came up with one figure - a person who had been shrouded in shadow, but had been covered in glowing red glyphs. The woman from the bullhead during the Dust shop heist he and Ruby had stopped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our quarry has come to us," he muttered as he re-entered the dorm.


End file.
